


No correspondido

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: AU/ Algunos amores estaban hechos para prosperar, otros para dejarlos ir.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Hyuuga Hanabi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. No correspondido

La adolescente corrió como si alguien hubiese gritado “acción” en la escena de alguna película romántica. Por suerte, no llovía. Aunque ella se tropezó y cayó de una forma bastante vergonzosa sobre la pista.

Shisui sintió una especie de resignación y compasión. La adolescencia era una etapa de exageración, hormonas y pasiones intensas y abrumadoras. Al menos para la mayoría, Sasuke era una especie de mutación extraña.

—¿Estás bien? —Era una pregunta estúpida pero no había nada más que pudiese decirle. Apenas conocía a Sakura Haruno fuera del hecho de que estaba encandilada con su primo. Y de que acababa de ser rechazada.

Se inclinó e intentó ayudarla, pero ella apartó su mano con rudeza mientras las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro.

—Levántate —ordenó sin molestarse por el desaire.

—De-Déjame en paz.

—Esta calle no estará desierta para siempre —le recordó simplemente—. No querrás que alguien te vea así.

Sakura apretó los labios pero no se movió, estaba demasiado desconsolada para notar que Shisui Uchiha tenía razón. Ya era demasiado lamentable que él estuviese allí.

—Vamos, levántate —insistió, sosteniéndola por el codo y alzándola.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué no puede darme una oportunidad? —preguntó ella con tristeza, dejando que él la empujara suavemente para caminar. Sasuke ni siquiera le había dado alguna razón, solo un rotundo “no”.

—No siente nada por ti. —Shisui fue sincero y directo, quizá demasiado directo. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de más lágrimas, esta vez de humillación, vergüenza y un poco de ira. Él suspiró—. No te lo tomes a mal. Sasuke siempre ha sido así. De hecho, Itachi también es así. Debes estar agradecida por eso, con tu insistencia otro se habría aprovechado.

No la conocía bien, pero si la había visto seguir a Sasuke desde que eran niños. Había notado el candor y la devoción en sus ojos al mirar a su primo desde aquel entonces. No había creído que su enamoramiento duraría tanto. Era demasiado ingenua, y quizá por eso fue incapaz de dejarla sola cuando la vio correr.

—¿Es tan malo que quiera que me ame? —No supo en qué momento se convirtió en una terapia de desamor, pero Shisui aceptó aquello solo para serenarla. La guio a través de las calles menos concurridas mientras pensaba en qué decirle.

No estaba acostumbrado a tratar personas emocionales. Itachi rara vez había expresado algo, solo porque lo conocía muy bien Shisui notó su amor por Izumi. Sakura Haruno era todo lo contrario a su primo favorito e incluso al menos favorito (Sasuke), era un hervidero de emociones, vitalidad y contrariedad.

—Tienes quince años —le señaló, observando su uniforme—. No sabes lo que es el amor aún.

—¡Yo sé! ¡Yo amo a Sasuke! —protestó con ferocidad.

—No lo amas, sientes pasión —corrigió sin perder la calma—. Y me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera es por él, tu pasión es por el amor, como sucede con todos los adolescentes. Quieres ser amada, está bien, cada persona quiere algo diferente, no está mal querer ser amada.

La sencillez con la que lo dijo hizo que la ira de Sakura se tambaleara. Ella olvidó todo lo que quería decir para defender su amor por Sasuke, y lo observó con ojos grandes y absortos.

—¿No lo está? —susurró. Muchas personas la veían con desprecio por su insistencia, otros decían que su inteligencia era un talento desperdiciado. Ella debía soñar con cosas majestuosas: poder, dinero, puestos importantes, etc.

Shisui asintió de forma distraída.

—No, no está mal. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Los sueños más sencillos en general aportan más felicidad. Los sueños grandes requieren más sacrificios, y si eres feliz amando y siendo amada sin tener que sacrificar algo, ¿por qué buscarías otra cosa? —inquirió con una ceja arqueada.

—Todos piensan que debo solo estudiar y estudiar, y estudiar…

—Bueno, tampoco puedes _no estudiar_. Sería tonto cuando tienes los medios para una buena educación. Solo debes detenerte en algún punto, cuando estés satisfecha. Aunque toma nota, Sakura, que esto es solo una conversación. Cualquiera puede hablar, llevarlo a cabo es diferente.

Ella se estremeció un poco, y tuvo la sensación amarga que la condescendencia de Shisui Uchiha (uno de los genios de Japón) era merecida. Él era un adulto, y ella era una niña que se había echado a llorar en medio de la calle porque un chico la había rechazado. Dolía, pero también era humillante.

Recordó el rostro de Sasuke y sintió como su corazón herido latía con fuerza.

—¿Nunca me amará? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Rendirse sin luchar es de cobardes, pero si no me equivoco ya has luchado bastante, ¿no? —Él no la miró mientras decía aquello, solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por primera vez. Escuchó su respiración temblorosa y notó el temblor de su cuerpo, pero no se atrevió a profanar su dolor.

Sakura pensó entonces en Naruto diciéndole lo mismo que ella le decía a Sasuke una y otra vez. “Te amo”. Era lo mismo, una frase dolorosa, ingenua y joven. ¿Por qué había creído que el amor de Naruto era diferente del suyo?

Cerró los ojos y empezó a sollozar.

Sasuke nunca la amaría. Y dolía, dolía más que una herida física. Dolía tanto que solo quería dormir y no despertar.

Shisui la abrazó después de un largo tiempo, era demasiado alto, era demasiado rígido y demasiado diferente a Sasuke o Naruto. No le ofreció compasión ni cariño, no le ofreció nada excepto compañía y unas palmaditas en la espalda. Y aceptó por ese momento su consuelo sin comprender como eso la cambiaría, como aferrada a él llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, se intoxicaría por su aroma y su confort.

Aquel día dejó ir a su primer amor y le dio la bienvenida a otro.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi!  
> Quería hacer algo de Shisui y Sakura, pareja que gracias al fic de Sasah545 Love Is/Love Is: lluvia de pétalos empecé a shipear. Es realmente una pareja crack pero los adoro :3  
> Gracias por leer. Si a alguien le gusta espero puedan dejarme algún comentario.  
> Besos, Bella.


	2. Primera cita

Los leves toquecitos sacaron a Shisui del mundo donde estaba sumergido, dejó el lápiz con el que estaba haciendo cálculos y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Por ese día tenía el laboratorio de ingeniera para él solo así que se extrañó por la inesperada visita.

—Está abierto —dijo, recostándose contra su asiento y bostezando. Estaba un poco acalambrado. No esperaba a nadie pero no iba a rechazar la distracción.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la persona que menos esperaba: Sakura Haruno.

—Oh. —Normalmente tenía saludos más impresionantes, pero debía admitir que estaba sorprendido.

—Disculpa —dijo ella sin mirarlo, viéndose notablemente nerviosa—. Solo pasaba a saludar…

 _Por supuesto_ , pensó él sin creérselo. Arqueó una ceja ante la carencia del uniforme escolar y la bolsa de papel que tenía en las manos.

—Parece que tienes mucho tiempo libre —comentó, indicándole con un gesto que se sentara frente a él. La mesa estaba llena de papeles, libros y restos de comida chatarra, pero había suficiente espacio para que ella acomodara sus cosas sin problema.

—Los exámenes están terminando —respondió con calma, sin enfadarse ante las palabras.

—Pensaría entonces que ustedes deberían estar estudiando con más dedicación.

—Estudié lo suficiente —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros. Miraba alrededor como si eso bastara para acabar con toda la tensión de la habitación.

—¿Por qué has venido, Sakura? —preguntó Shisui finalmente, dando un suspiro cansado. No quería sonar cruel, pero aunque el colegio era duro, la universidad era un martirio completo en los últimos meses, especialmente durante el último año que él estaba atravesando. No tenía tiempo para hacer de consejero amoroso (otra vez).

Un leve sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Sakura, y antes de que Shisui pensara en recuperar sus palabras, ella se inclinó y le extendió bruscamente la bolsa de papel.

—No pude agradecerte correctamente por ese día —masculló, mortificada—. Por favor, acepta esto.

—¿Una recompensa? —Shisui tomó la bolsa con curiosidad—. Debo decir que nunca se me había ocurrido cobrar por aconsejar, pero gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta. —La deuda de Itachi sería inmensa.

Sakura se mordió la boca, dividida entre la exasperación y la reticencia. No obstante, no tenía el suficiente temperamento para soltar algún comentario mordaz. Desde el rechazo de Sasuke y su posterior depresión, se la había pasado en un estado de duermevela y pasividad. En los últimos días ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para regañar a Naruto por sus constantes tonterías, y el estudio no absorbía su atención al completo. A veces, se la pasaba solo mirando por la ventana por horas, sintiéndose miserable y vacía. No le gustaba sentirse así… era lamentable.

—Bonito corte, por cierto —Shisui habló entre bocados, devorando con rapidez los onigiris que Sakura le había preparado. No tenían la forma adecuada y estaban un poco desabridos, pero por todo lo demás eran bastantes comestibles. Llevaba casi una semana sin comer algo casero y agradeció el gesto de la muchacha.

Ante sus palabras, Sakura aun sin levantar el rostro se llevó la mano al cabello, acariciando las puntas que apenas rozaban sus hombros.

—¿Es una forma de expresar tu desamor? —En realidad, sentía verdadera curiosidad. Había notado que algunas chicas solían cortar sus cabellos tras rupturas amorosas.

Apretó los puños, no le gustaba la forma en la que lo había preguntado. No obstante, no quería comportarse como una niña malcriada frente a él.

—Quizá —respondió entre dientes—. Nunca me ha gustado llevar el cabello largo.

—¿No? —inquirió—. Vaya, no lo habría adivinado.

—Creí… creí que si me veía más femenina podría gustarle —admitió con embarazo. Se tensó en su sitio, esperando alguna reprimenda por su forma tan terca y obsesiva de demostrar su afecto. Había intentado de todo y no había funcionado. Así que al dejar ir a Sasuke, Sakura pensó que lo adecuado era dejar ir el resto también.

Shisui no la reprendió, se dedicó a observarla con fijeza mientras terminaba su refrigerio. Al terminar, se limpió la boca y las manos, y arrugó la bolsa de papel.

—Así que realmente has desistido —dijo, sonando ofensivamente impresionado.

Asintió, y levantó la mirada con timidez. Ni siquiera habló del asunto con Ino, y aunque Naruto sospechaba algo por su nada sutil forma de evitar a Sasuke, ella había mantenido el asunto en silencio. Sasuke era una persona de pocas palabras, así que tampoco había comentado nada de la confesión o el rechazo. El único que sabía de la situación era Shisui Uchiha. Y por eso ella estaba allí. Sus ojos encontraron los de él, y de pronto recordó sus palabras, sus consejos, y sus brazos alrededor de ella, consolándola con torpeza.

Shisui desvío la mirada, como si recordara aquel momento también y lo incomodara.

—Yo… estuve muy triste por semanas —Sakura quería hablar de aquello con alguien, eso era claro. Aunque esa persona fuese el primo mayor de Sasuke y la hubiese visto en su momento más vulnerable—. Aun lo estoy. Pero recuerdo lo que me dijiste, Shisui-san, y eso me ayudó. De no haberte escuchado ese día probablemente habría llorado un poco, pero al final seguiría insistiendo —tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Otra vez quería llorar—. Sasuke-kun es mi primer amor… quizá es un poco ridículo mi actuar pero…

—No es ridículo. —La interrumpió Shisui, suspirando. Le dolían las sienes. Los adolescentes eran problemáticos—. Así sucede para todos a tu edad. No tienes que pensarlo demasiado. Te duele, está bien, llora un poco y luego supéralo. Sasuke tuvo la elección de rechazarte, tú tienes la elección de estar triste.

—Lamento molestarte… —susurró, consciente del hecho de que él no estaba muy a gusto con su presencia. Aun así, estaba contenta de seguir escuchando consejos así.

—¿No te vas a ir, cierto? —preguntó él más resignado que fastidiado.

Ella no contestó, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Su obvia terquedad estaba presente en sus ojos, y si Shisui adivinaba bien al ser el único al tanto de todo, ella seguiría acudiendo a su lado hasta que superara a Sasuke. De algún retorcido modo habían quedado ligados por aquella conversación. Shisui pensó que era peligroso… para ambos.

—Y a todo esto, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —Hasta semanas atrás habían permanecido en una relación distante, con Sasuke como lo único común entre ambos.

—Escuché a Sasuke-kun decir que Itachi-san y tú están muy ocupados con los exámenes —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Parece que Mikoto-san está muy preocupada porque no están alimentándose bien, y pensé… pensé que quizá… —Ella hizo un gesto a la bolsa de papel arrugada—. No soy buena cocinera pero quería agradecer.

—Eres una cocinera decente —señaló él, recordando entonces que en las raras ocasiones en las que Sasuke hablaba sobre sus escasos amigos, decía siempre que la cocina de la Sakura era muy mala—. Quizá Sasuke tenga un problema de gusto, además de su obvio problema para socializar.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con pesar.

—Intentaba hacer platillos elaborados para Naruto y Sasuke, aunque nunca salieron bien. Solo Naruto era lo suficientemente amable para comerlo cuando… se podía. —Hizo un mohín—. Pero no quería que pasara lo mismo, así que hice algo sencillo para ti, Shisui-san.

Así que prefirió lo seguro sobre lo riesgoso, comprendió Shisui, porque no tenía a nadie a quien intentar impresionar. Bueno, eso, y la preferencia por el corte de cabello le daba una pista de lo mucho que estaba reprimiéndose por intentar ganar el afecto de Sasuke. No sabía si sentirse irritado por el poco amor que se tenía o un poco celoso de su primo por inspirar tal devoción.

—Si te vas a quedar —comentó, cogiendo su lápiz y decidiendo guardar sus pensamientos—, lo mejor es que me ayudes. Por lo que escuché eres bastante inteligente ¿o no?

—No soy yo quien ganó el primer puesto en los exámenes nacionales. —Sintiéndose un poco más segura y aceptada, Sakura contraatacó con una sonrisa amplia.

Shisui resopló.

—Itachi también obtuvo el primer puesto.

—Son demasiado perfectos —masculló ella inclinándose sobre la mesa para ver los apuntes de Shisui—. Eso no es muy justo.

—La vida no es justa.

Como aquello era cierto, Sakura no discutió más.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó. Era solo una estudiante de instituto, la universidad estaba en otra categoría.

—Tengo mucho por estudiar. —Shisui se despeinó, y Sakura lo observó, lo observó a conciencia total, sin evasiones quizá por primera vez en su vida. Se parecía muy poco a Sasuke fuera del cabello o los ojos oscuros, sus rasgos eran menos finos pero más armoniosos, y tenía las pestañas tupidas y largas que hacían ver sus ojos grandes e hipnóticos. Aunque eso no debía interesarle tanto. Shisui tenía la tez pálida y notables ojeras, sin mencionar la ropa arrugada y descuidada.

—¿Es muy difícil? —Preguntó, curiosa. Escuchaba todo tipo de historias sobre la universidad. Naruto farfullaba que era una pérdida de tiempo, Ino en cambio decía que era un lugar que le abriría las puertas a un mundo nuevo y exótico. Su madrina decía que era como estar en el infierno pagando por todos los pecados cometidos y por cometer. Y seguro que era cierto, ella veía a los estudiantes del último año que estaban haciendo los exámenes de ingreso lloriqueando por los rincones, iguales de cansados y ojerosos que Shisui.

—Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. —Él le pasó una pila de libros, un fajo de hojas en blanco, un lápiz y un lapicero—. Los exámenes finales son una tortura pero los de graduación… —Él hizo una mueca, viéndose más joven e infantil de lo que mostraba a menudo—. Me hace replantearme a menudo mi elección de vida —suspiró con algo de dramatismo, y le hizo un gesto—. Tengo que aprenderme todo eso, pero tengo un montón de proyectos personales y en equipo que terminar para esta semana. Itachi se ofreció a ayudarme pero no lo dejé, está muy saturado con lo suyo.

Sakura hojeó los libros que Shisui le había dado. Estaban llenos de cálculos complicados, y explicaciones tan complejas como las que su madrina le daba a menudo a resolver cuando consideraba que su plan de estudios era demasiado fácil. Y Sakura estaba en un colegio privado muy famoso por su severidad.

—Léelos, haz un resumen con los puntos importantes —ordenó Shisui volviendo su atención a su propio proyecto—. Y, si puedes, también simulaciones de exámenes para resolverlos…

No dijo más. Sakura no se quejó, solo asintió ya sumergida en el primer libro.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Al principio le fue difícil entender, tuvo que consultar más libros, notas e incluso usar el celular para leer algunas explicaciones digitales. Cuando pudo estar al corriente de los temas, empezó a escribir anotaciones en los bordes, preguntas, deducciones, dudas, conclusiones y más. Luego, empezó a rellenar los puntos más importantes, añadiendo algunas explicaciones, opiniones o advertencias.

En algún punto, empezó a cansarse, cosa que nunca le había sucedido antes, la información le saturó el cerebro. Bostezó, apartó los papeles y recostó su mejilla contra la mesa, agitando los párpados mientras el sueño la arrastraba.

Cerró los ojos. Algo frío le tocó la frente. Bufó y se despertó, irritada.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Ya estas tardando en maldecir —se burló Shisui, inclinado sobre ella, con una paleta helada a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Sakura se irguió, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos por la mala postura. A juzgar por lo que veía a través de las ventanas, ya había anochecido. Frotó su frente pegajosa por el empaque de la paleta, y murmuró:

—Me quedé dormida…

—Bingo. —Shisui siguió arrimándole la paleta hasta que la aceptó. Luego, arrastró su silla a su costado, y se sentó reclinándose y sonriendo levemente.

—Lo siento —masculló. Siempre había sido una estudiante diligente, incluso después de lo sucedido con Sasuke, quizá ya no tenía tanta concentración pero no se había quedado dormida.

Shisui arqueó una ceja, divertido.

—Está bien. No tienes que ponerte así, es normal cansarse. —Empezó a comer su propia paleta—. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. No esperaba que realmente pudieras ayudar —Fue sincero. Lo había hecho sobre todo para que ella no se sintiera incómoda y no lo distrajera—. Son temas muy avanzados. Me hiciste sentir como un novato por un momento, y no es algo que cualquiera pueda conseguir.

Había revisado a conciencia sus apuntes, al principio sin mucha esperanza. Pero las anotaciones de Sakura eran concisas y claras, algunas partes faltaban desarrollar pero ella se había asegurado de aclararlo y marcar las páginas para un repaso.

—Hay temas que ni siquiera deberías entender con libros de ayuda —dijo, mirándola—. No ahora al menos.

Sakura dudó. ¿Era un halago o no? Esperaba que fuera lo primero, no quería quedar mal ante él.

—Come —añadió viendo que no había tocado la paleta—. También compré bebidas energéticas —Las bolsas estaban en la mesa, arrimadas sobre la pila de libros. No había espacio para nada más. El laboratorio en general estaba conformado por computadoras abiertas, piezas por todos lados, herramientas y otros aparatos sofisticados. Solo el lugar donde Shisui estaba estudiando tenía libros.

—Gracias —Abrió el empaque—. Mi madrina me enseña a veces…

—Es bastante buena.

—Lo es. —No había duda en su tono.

Shisui sintió curiosidad. La miró de reojo, Sakura se metió la paleta helada en la boca, mordiendo en vez de lamer sin hacer ningún gesto de desagrado. Vaya, Shisui casi rio, a él le castañeaban los dientes cuando se daba de valiente en morder cubitos de hielo.

—Por la forma en la que hablaste pensé que no te gustaba estudiar —Tamborileó un dedo sobre la mesa, pensativo. Sakura lo miró—. No es así —resolvió—, te gusta —. Desde que le había dado a leer los libros la vio entregarse con pasión y determinación, sin molestia alguna. No correspondía a la actitud de alguien que se había quejado de que todo el mundo esperara que pasara su vida estudiando.

Ella se removió en su sitio.

—Me gusta aprender —confirmó bajito—, pero no tengo ninguna expectativa real. No me veo en un trabajo grandioso ni nada.

—Así que alguien si te ve en un puesto importante —comprendió, parpadeando—. ¿Tu madrina?

Por la forma en la que se tensó, Shisui supo que dio en el blanco.

—Ella es una mujer muy importante —contó Sakura con tristeza—. No quiero decepcionarla, y no tengo grandes ambiciones.

—Pero debes tener una ambición —determinó. No existía una sola persona que no tuviese una, por sencilla que fuese.

Sakura agachó más la cabeza. Shisui recordó la conversación que habían tenido semanas atrás, cosas sobre el amor, la pasión y los sueños…

—Ah —dijo en tono neutral—, amar y ser amada.

Hubo un agudo silencio entre ambos durante un largo momento. Sakura rechinó los dientes.

—Dijiste que no estaba mal…

—No lo está —confirmó aun sin calor en su voz—. No es mediocre —añadió con sinceridad—. Pero esa no debe ser la única ambición de una persona en toda su vida. Pensé que no hablaríamos más y que realmente no tenías interés en el estudio, pero las cosas son distintas ahora.

—Bueno, puedes reprenderme todo lo que quieras y…

—No somos amigos —cortó Shisui, rodando los ojos—, no tengo porque regañarte. Ni siquiera debes escucharme si no quieres.

Ella escuchó, no obstante. Tenía la barbilla alzada en postura desafiante.

—Las personas son seres sociales, es imposible sobrevivir de otra forma. Amar no es una ambición, es solo algo que se da en algún momento: amor romántico, fraternal, etc., etc. Da igual. Si eres feliz amando y siendo amada, perfecto. Pero —la taladró con la mirada—, ese es el sueño de un niño. En el futuro, en una relación no se vive de amor. Incluso tú te cansarás de eso.

La vida de Sakura siempre había estado determinada para el amor. Así lo había creído, así quería creerlo, incluso si Sasuke le había roto el corazón. Quería amar, quería ser amada, formar una familia y tener niños. No veía nada más, estaba demasiado cegada.

—¿No hay nada que te guste hacer? —insistió Shisui al verla estremecerse, confundida— ¿Realmente nada? No importa si no es algo grandioso.

Era claro que exigía una respuesta, y Sakura no tuvo más opción que dársela.

—En el hospital… me gustaban los doctores y las enfermeras. Ellos me salvaron, mi madrina me salvó. Pensé que, si tenía que hacer algo, estudiar algo relacionado a la medicina estaría bien.

—¿El hospital? —Shisui repitió, sorprendido— ¿Estuviste gravemente enferma?

—Mi madre tuvo un embarazo complicado —explicó ella en tono llano—, y el parto casi la mata. Nací muy débil. Nadie pensó que sobreviviría demasiado tiempo, pero mi madrina sí. Ella se ocupó de mi caso y eso la hizo encariñarse conmigo —Pasó los dedos sobre la mesa con suavidad, haciendo círculos para calmarse. Solo Ino sabía eso—. Los primeros años pasaba más en el hospital que en casa, me enfermaba a menudo. Mis padres lloraban mucho, recuerdo eso, se aferraban a mí como si me fuese a ir a alguna parte aunque no lo entendía en ese momento —Su voz se quebró un poco—. Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, empecé a fortalecerme. Cuando eso sucedió, nos mudamos aquí, papá y mamá querían olvidar todo.

Shisui terminó su paleta en silencio, pesaroso. Así que por eso solo quería amar. Tenía miedo del paso del tiempo. Era bastante sencilla, aunque era de esperarse. Nació con un cuerpo débil, era consciente de la mortalidad, y quería disfrutar el máximo tiempo con sus seres queridos, lo malo era que se había obsesionado con eso.

—Piensa en tus opciones —aconsejó simplemente, dando por terminada la sesión de terapia—. Aun eres joven.

—Hablas como si tuvieses más de treinta. —Sakura resopló un poco aliviada de dejar ir el tema.

—Bueno, tengo veintitrés, debo sonar maduro y cool —replicó, riendo—. A todo esto, realmente debería cobrar por mis consejos. Son oro puro.

—No son tan buenos… —En realidad, lo eran.

—Ya, por eso estás aquí —Era tarde, pero no importaba. Shisui se sentía un poco más relajado a pesar de la reciente tensión—. ¿Quién es tu madrina, por cierto? Hablas como si le temieras y admiraras al tiempo.

—Tsunade. —Sakura dudó un poco al decirlo—. Su nombre es Tsunade.

Shisui se congeló.

—¿Cómo Senju Tsunade, la dueña de las empresas Senju? —Cuestionó, incrédulo—. ¿Esa Tsunade?

—Sí —admitió con pesadez. Sabía que su madrina era importante y poderosa. Eso tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

—Vaya, Fugaku-san no habría estado feliz si Sasuke se hubiese enamorado de ti, ¿sabes? —informó—. A pesar de que pertenecen a ramas diferentes, ambas empresas son ferozmente competitivas en el mercado.

Lo sabía, por eso nunca le había contado a Sasuke ese detalle. Ya que su madrina, Shizune e Ino vivían en Kyoto nunca se habían cruzado y no surgió la necesidad de presentaciones innecesarias. Al menos por ese año, Ino se mudaría a Tokyo en unos meses.

—Ya no importa —murmuró—. Sasuke-kun no tiene interés en mí de esa forma.

—Ciertamente tienes contactos interesantes.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—Soy todo oídos —replicó, formando una sonrisa traviesa—. Tú viniste a mí.

Hubo algo en la forma en la que lo dijo que hizo que Sakura parpadeara. Shisui también debió notarlo, pero en vez de desviar la mirada como lo haría un adolescente, se la sostuvo hasta que Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Te dije cosas que no hablé con nadie más… ¿por qué no me dices algo de ti, Shisui-san? —exigió, cogiendo una de las bebidas energéticas.

—Uhm…—Shisui se frotó la barbilla—. Me gusta el color azul.

—¿Qué? —Ella boqueó sorprendida, y Shisui rio, animado.

Por alguna razón, empezaba a sentirse cómodo con ella, lejos de disgustarle le hacía sentir un poco ansioso. Habría dado todo por volver al día en el que la vio correr lejos de Sasuke, e ignorarla en vez de prestarle ayuda.

—Hiciste una cara muy graciosa —Le tendió sus anotaciones y acercó más su silla—. Hablaremos de algo más importante: mis exámenes.

—Shisui-san…

—Y solo Shisui —añadió—. Tu misma lo dijiste, no estoy tan viejo.

Por la cercanía, cuando ella le prestó atención, Shisui notó con exactitud el color verde de sus ojos, y sus labios agrietados seguramente por el desconsuelo. El cabello corto le quedaba mejor aunque estaba un poco disparejo, y libre del maquillaje ella se veía muy, muy joven, y atractiva.

Sintió resignación.

Itachi siempre le había dicho que no metiera sus narices donde no lo llamaban.

—Mira aquí —apuntó a las hojas—. Lo que escribiste está bien, pero…

Empezaron a discutir sobre los temas de los libros. Sakura prestó atención, era buena memorizando, y una vez que lograba aprender no olvidaba ni un poco. Una mente excepcional, Shisui no recordaba que Sasuke fuese tan bueno. Itachi estaba en otro nivel, pero Sakura Haruno sobrepasaba sus expectativas.

Empezó a distraerse mientras avanzaba el tiempo, a notar cosas sobre Sakura, su forma de sonreír, de pensar, irritarse o concentrarse. Ella notaba su mirada, y a veces se ponía nerviosa y se dedicaba a preguntar más cosas, a veces lo miraba también. Intentó no darle mucha importancia, aunque sabía que estaba perdido.

—Se supone que yo tendría que ayudarte a estudiar, no que me dieras lecciones de tutorías gratis —dijo Sakura al final, adormilada otra vez. Apoyó su mejilla sobre un libro y lo miró de forma extraña.

—Fue un buen modo de estudiar —contestó—. Aprendí enseñándote.

—Te ayudaré mañana bien —prometió, bostezando.

Shisui miró la hora, eran las once de la noche. Para los universitarios no existía una hora límite para estudiar, estar despiertos o fuera de casa; los estudiantes de instituto por otro lado eran un cuento aparte. Maldijo entre dientes.

—No tienes que venir mañana.

—Quiero venir —dijo, testaruda.

—Sakura…

—Naruto notará si sigo alejándome de Sasuke-kun —murmuró—. Estará triste e insoportable. Querrá que nos reconciliemos. Está bien, puedo hacerlo, pero no ahora… ahora solo quiero estar lejos de él.

—Lo que es bastante razonable —coincidió con el pensamiento—, pero eso no significa que debas venir aquí. Ahora te llevaré a tu casa. Descansa y piensa en otras formas de distraerte. Vamos.

Demasiado agotada, Sakura no se movió, solo levantó su mano un poco como si quisiera tocarlo, y dijo:

—No puedo olvidar ese día… —Shisui dejó de buscar las llaves de su auto, y la observó, tenso—. Es raro, ¿sabes? Me siento muy miserable por Sasuke-kun, pero también muy extraña… no puedo dejar de recordar… —se mordió la boca, y gimió levemente—. No lo soporto, es tan extraño —insistió con desesperación—. No me gusta sentirme así.

Shisui entrecerró los ojos.

—No pienses demasiado —dijo.

—No funciona —explicó ella, balbuceante, como si en vez de tomar una bebida energética hubiese tomado alcohol—. Vine aquí porque quería verte…

No pudo seguir fingiendo ignorancia.

—Lo sé. —Tomó su mano, sintiendo resignación por ambos. Era claro lo que estaba pasando, lo había notado desde ese día. Lo seguía viendo en sus ojos grandes, absortos y vulnerables: deseo.

No había amor, era imposible, aún tenía el corazón roto. Pero el deseo no necesitaba el amor. Era una necesidad física simple y primitiva. Lo peor de todo era que no sentía inclinación a rechazarla. Al abrazarla y consolarla, Shisui también se dejó llevar por ella.

—Me gusta tu olor, Shisui… —Sakura se irguió un poco, soltó su mano y se arrimó a él, inspirando con fuerza. Le puso la piel de gallina, y Shisui tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría—. Me hace sentir extraña, pero me gusta.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró, solo para enfriarla—. Me harás creer que tienes un fetiche con los Uchiha.

Funcionó un poco, Sakura frunció el ceño pero no se apartó, lucía confundida y culpable.

—Vamos a ir poco a poco —dijo, intentando serenarla—. ¿Está bien?

—¿Puedo venir entonces?

—Lo harás de todos modos —rodó los ojos.

—¿Te… gusto?

—Me atraes, eso es seguro —masculló, incómodo. No había tenido muchas relaciones, pero todas habían sido con chicas de su edad, no con adolescentes confundidas y con el corazón roto. Hasta ese entonces era la segunda vez que tenía una conversación decente con Sakura, y era risible que hubiesen acabado así.

Ella se mordió la boca.

—¿Estamos en una relación? —Su voz era ansiosa y casi infantil. Toda la tensión sexual se esfumó, y Shisui se contorsionó en una risa divertida, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

—¿Qué? —espetó, viéndose totalmente despierta.

—Eres tan adolescente, Sakura —dijo apartándola con gentileza de su lado—. ¿Relación? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Hay una frase que ustedes usan para esto, ¿cuál era?—lo pensó mientras recogía sus cosas, sonriendo con algo de burla—. Una primera cita.

Una bastante desastrosa y extravagante, pero una cita al fin y al cabo. Era el inicio de algo para ambos. Sakura no renegó de aquella acotación, asintió en cambio y se dejó guiar a casa.

Por el momento, eso era suficiente para ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Si a alguien le gusta, espero pueda dejarme algún comentario.  
> Besos, Bella.


	3. Superación

Naruto miró con recelo a Sakura o más bien dicho a lo que sea que estaba tejiendo. Llevaba semanas en eso, y no la había visto tan entusiasmada en su vida.

Se sentó a su lado, fastidiado y con un puchero. Poco le importó desperdiciar su receso, ni siquiera tenía hambre, más bien un presentimiento desalentador. Sabía que algo había pasado entre Sakura y Sasuke meses atrás, aunque no sabía qué y la ignorancia le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

—Voy a sentirme celoso, dattebayo —dijo agriamente—. Es para el imbécil, ¿cierto? ¡Yo también quiero que hagas algo para mí, Sakura-chan!

—Les daré chocolates a Sasuke-kun y a ti —respondió ella sin perder la concentración, mordiéndose la boca y sin parecer furiosa por su arrebato—. ¿Eso te satisface?

—¿Chocolates? —Naruto parpadeó, confundido por la respuesta y por la carencia de ira en su amiga—. Un momento, ¿estás haciendo eso por San Valentín?

—Sé que eres lento, Naruto —Sakura ahogó un suspiro de frustración—, pero sí, estamos a 4 de Febrero. Obviamente es por San Valentín.

—Claro que no es obvio —contradijo, indignado—. San Valentín es época de chocolates.

—Y les daré chocolates —confirmó dejando de tejer—. ¿Por qué no te pierdes, Naruto? —añadió al verle abrir la boca nuevamente. Le ofreció una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Tanto extrañas que te golpee o algo así?

—Bueno, una Sakura-chan que no es bruta no es Sakura-cha- ahhhh, ¡Eso fue un intento de homicidio! —chilló asustado, esquivando a las justas el palillo de tejer que Sakura casi le había incrustado en una mano.

—¡Estoy intentando mejorar mi temperamento y tienes que venir tú a molestar, Naruto! —gritó furiosa, levantándose y casi tirando su carpeta en el proceso. Los pocos estudiantes que estaban dentro del salón charlando y comiendo se detuvieron y observaron—. ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te daré una paliza que no olvidarás!

—¡No quiero! ¡Ten piedad!

—Como siempre, son unos alborotadores. —La voz de Sasuke los detuvo, a Naruto de huir del salón y a Sakura de lanzarle el palillo como si fuese una especie de cuchillo.

Sasuke, que había ido a comprar su refrigerio, acababa de regresar al salón y los observaba con exasperación.

—No hay un solo día de paz —agregó, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Por qué tenía que tocarnos en el mismo salón?

—¡Esa es mi línea! —le siseó Naruto, aunque corrió a esconderse tras él.

Sakura bajó la mano que tenía el palillo e hizo un mohín irritado.

—Es su culpa —señaló, levantando su silla y sus libros regados por el piso. Le dio una mirada fulminante a Naruto y se acomodó de nuevo en su sitio—. Él comenzó, Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp… —Sasuke bufó, le dio un empujón a Naruto y terminó de ingresar. El receso pronto iba a terminar y quería comer en paz.

—Sakura-chan, eres muy mala —gimió Naruto entrando también, pero manteniendo su distancia—. Solo estaba preguntando.

—No, estabas provocándome —indicó ella con voz helada. Volvió a poner su atención sobre los palillos y su tejido, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Sasuke estaba sentado en el lugar que Naruto había abandonado. Ese era su sitio después de todo, Sakura estaba detrás porque así lo había escogido al inicio del año escolar, y tenía que esperar a que se acabara ese semestre para escoger un nuevo lugar o, si tenía suerte, tener un salón distinto al de Sasuke.

Las cosas habían mejorado, en especial por las pasadas celebraciones de navidad y año nuevo. Los tres lo habían pasado juntos y casi había olvidado la desastrosa confesión, casi. Se sentía más a gusto, aunque la incomodidad aún se mantenía a flote. Shisui le había dicho que habría momentos así pero eventualmente todo se desvanecería y sería solo un recuerdo.

—Sakura-chan. —Naruto, que carecía totalmente del instinto de supervivencia, volvió a hablar. Había quedado meditabundo y confundido al ver a Sakura y Sasuke al lado del otro mientras ella seguía tejiendo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que pasó por alto en su conversación anterior.

—¿Qué? —Sakura tuvo un tic en el ojo.

—Si es cierto que nos darás chocolates al imbécil y a mí —Sasuke le lanzó una mirada sucia ante el insulto—, ¿para qué estas tejiendo esa cosa? —Sakura se tensó, Naruto frunció el ceño con agudeza—. No, ¿para quién? —se corrigió.

Sasuke la observó de reojo mientras bebía su jugo.

Sakura mantuvo la mirada sobre su tejido, dándose cuenta, con un extraño sentimiento de temor y nerviosismo, que había mantenido a Shisui oculto de ellos. Al principio, fue sobre todo por vergüenza y mortificación, luego solo por costumbre y comodidad; era su pequeño secreto, era suyo y de nadie más, tanto las emociones y el deseo, como el tiempo que pasaba con Shisui luego de clases. No quería que nadie lo profanara, ni Naruto, Sasuke o Ino.

Por fortuna, el timbre sonó. Naruto quiso protestar, pero Kurenai-sensei ingresó sin demora alguna e impuso orden y silencio. Se fue a su sitio no sin lanzarle una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Sabes que Ino se mudará para el siguiente año escolar? —En cuanto las clases terminaron, y Naruto intentó retomar la conversación (interrogatorio), Sakura interrumpió con una sonrisa amplia.

—¿Qué? —Naruto parpadeó, descolocado—. ¿Quién es Ino? No, eso da igual. Sakura-chan, te estaba preguntando sobre…

—¿Cómo que quién es Ino? —Sakura hizo una pausa en guardar sus cosas y le dio un zape en la cabeza—. ¿Acaso hablo por hablar? Hasta Sasuke-kun sabe quién es Ino, ¿cierto? —giró a él con una ceja arqueada.

—Su mejor amiga de la infancia —ofreció Sasuke, siguiéndole el juego.

—Exacto. Ella vive en Kyoto, pero se mudará a Tokyo e ingresará a esta escuela para el siguiente año escolar. De niñas prometimos que iríamos a la misma universidad, y luego viajaríamos un año completo antes de trabajar.

Naruto se frotó la nuca con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin desistir.

—Maravilloso, dattebayo —replicó—, pero yo…

—Así que quiero se lleven bien —siguió Sakura, haciendo oídos sordos. Cogió su mochila, se la puso al hombro y se preparó para huir—. Pueden empezar siguiéndola en sus redes sociales. Es modelo así que habrá mucho para ver. ¡Suerte!

—¿Suerte con qué? —espetó Sasuke con expresión de “¿estás bromeando?”, aunque Sakura ya se había ido.

El salón siguió vaciándose poco a poco, y Naruto quedó muy huraño. Él lo observó con condescendencia.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó, cogiendo su propia mochila. Naruto giró a él, frustrado—. No puedes obligarla a corresponderte.

—¿Jugando a ser psicólogo, dattebayo? —Dijo con sarcasmo—. Si no le dices nada a Sakura-chan no me digas nada tampoco.

Sasuke inspiró, volvió su mirada al lugar por donde Sakura había desaparecido y decidió que era hora de poner fin a ese juego retorcido que tenían los tres desde que se habían conocido. No podían continuar así, y si la amistad no era suficiente para mantenerlos unidos, el desamor al menos acabaría limpiamente todo.

—Sakura se confesó —soltó. Naruto parpadeó, incrédulo, Sasuke siguió hablando sin hacer caso de sus expresiones—. La rechacé. Está superándolo, así que es hora de que tú también lo hagas. 

.

.

.

.

.

—Eso que tienes allí es bonito. —La voz de Shisui la sobresaltó. Estaba en la puerta, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

Los otros estudiantes ya se habían marchado del laboratorio, y él había salido un momento a comprar algo. Sakura aprovechó esa ausencia para ingresar de forma sigilosa pues aun portaba el uniforme escolar. Ya había llamado bastante la atención al ingresar a la universidad. Era una suerte que estuviese anocheciendo.

Ella dejó su tejido inacabado y fue a él, corriendo y lanzándole los brazos alrededor.

—Eh, eh —Shisui tropezó y retrocedió unos pasos, un poco sorprendido ante la intensidad aunque recibiéndola de buen grado—, ¿estás tan feliz de verme o estás preocupada por algo?

—Las dos cosas —admitió, mirando a un costado—. Naruto estuvo muy pesado hoy.

—Cada vez que hablas es sobre Naruto o Sasuke, ¿lo sabes? —señaló él, acariciándole el cuello de forma distraída. Sakura hizo un mohín causando que Shisui riera—. Lo sé, lo sé, son tus mejores amigos.

—Yo no me quejo cuando hablas de Itachi-san.

—Eso es porque estás demasiado intimidada por Itachi —rio Shisui, soltándola—. Admítelo, le tienes terror.

—Yo no le agrado a Itachi-san —dijo mientras Shisui la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba de nuevo a la mesa, él se sentó a su lado. Había sentido la hostilidad del hermano de Sasuke desde hace mucho, aunque nunca había entendido la razón.

—No hay como negar eso —admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo el tejido para examinarlo—. ¿Qué estás cosiendo? ¿Una bufanda?

—Estoy _tejiendo_ una bufanda —corrigió ella.

Él sonrió.

—Coser, tejer, bordar… es lo mismo para mí —se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. Sakura habría sonreído en otra ocasión, pero lo de Itachi la carcomía.

—¿Por qué? —Ya que el tema había salido quería saber la respuesta—. Nunca hice nada malo frente a él, y no le hice daño a Sasuke-kun.

Shisui arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Ella parpadeó sin comprender. Se había desvivido de amor por Sasuke, había sido complaciente, comedida, cortés, y reprimió la mayor parte de sus aficiones extrañas como las artes marciales para ser más femenina y adecuada. No recordaba haber contrariado a Sasuke jamás.

—Eras demasiado obvia con tus sentimientos. —Shisui dijo, sintiendo compasión por su confusión—. Y, de algún modo, se los estabas imponiendo. Cruzaste una línea y mi primo menos favorito empezó a sentirse incómodo y culpable.

 _Oh_. Sakura abrió la boca, sorprendida, y la cerró, incapaz de formular alguna defensa.

—Itachi adora a Sasuke —señaló Shisui rodando los ojos, como si esa información no fuese de conocimiento público—, intenta protegerlo de todo, pero no pudo superar el hecho de que no podía protegerlo de ti y de tus sentimientos. Quizá por eso tardó tanto en aceptar a Izumi… —añadió para sí mismo. Sakura, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecía una estatura—. No te lo tomes a mal. Sasuke es medio idiota pero te aprecia, y aunque no entiende mucho de romance si entiende de amistad. ¿Comprendes?

Sí, lo hacía. Sakura empezó a sentirse como una arpía. Ino siempre le había dicho que había un límite para profesar amor a alguien, y que el mundo no iba a terminar por un corazón roto. Había muchos peces en el agua, muchos amores por vivir y por experimentar, sentimientos que atesorar y lazos que romper. A veces se le daba por ser filosofa, era medio alocada pero madura, una cualidad que a Sakura le faltaba desarrollar.

—Estaba lastimando a Sasuke-kun con mi amor —concluyó ella, mordiéndose la boca, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ya no estás haciéndolo. —Shisui le extendió la mano con una mirada extraña. Sakura respondió por inercia, levantando la suya y enredando sus dedos con los de él—. Pero no olvides que no debes solo vigilar tus sentimientos, también están los sentimientos de la otra persona. Y, con eso, espero que entiendas que no solo hablo de la situación de Sasuke y de ti, es hora de que Naruto te deje ir —enfatizó, luciendo serio y un poco irritado.

Ella apenas lo notó, solo asintió. Tenía que hablar con Naruto, no huir de él. De hecho, ni siquiera debió huir en el colegio, él era uno de sus mejores amigos, siempre lo sería, pero no tenía por qué exigirle respuestas ni celarla como si fuese su pareja.

Lo observó con remordimiento.

—Siempre me das algo, Shisui —dijo con un nudo en el estómago, porque no había un solo día en el que no aprendiera algo de él—. Yo… yo solo vengo a darte problemas. Debes estar cansado de mí.

—No puedo cansarme de ti si aún no hemos definido lo que tenemos —dijo él con un toque de burla y afecto.

Los hombros de Sakura se hundieron. No estaba segura de entender el significado de sus palabras.

—No hay nada que pueda darte —murmuró, mortificada. Era demasiado joven, ella era consciente, Shisui estaba a punto de salir de la universidad, ella ni siquiera terminaba el instituto. ¿Qué podía darle?, estaba demasiado atrás en lo académico y ciertamente no era tan sabia como él a pesar ser más inteligente que la mayoría de personas.

Viendo su reticencia, Shisui tiró de ella hasta que estuvieron a unos milímetros del otro.

—Hay algo que puedas darme —le confió, una mirada intensa en sus ojos oscuros. Sakura sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle y sus mejillas se encendieron, un detalle que solo hizo que la mirada de Shisui se hiciera más… hambrienta—. Tu amor. Ámame más de lo que amaste a mi primo y a cambio yo te amaré también.

Sakura entreabrió los labios, mariposas estallaron en su estómago y, demasiada consumida por el momento, susurró:

—Bésame.

Shisui lo hizo, la besó con cuidado al principio, suave y gentil, hasta que ella tiró de él con esa fuerza superior que tenía, y su control se desvaneció. El beso cambió de gentil a pasional, y Sakura lo abrazó, cerró los ojos y le enterró las uñas en los hombros, buscando más y más, deseando más y más. Y él la complació.

Era su primer beso, pero ciertamente no sería el último.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Este fic no es líneal-líneal, me refiero a que el tiempo pasará rápido de un capítulo a otro. Lo escribí para un fictober y me relajó bastante, lo ideé como un fic ligero enfocado en el ámbito romántico y en el crecimiento de los personajes por lo que solo tocará escenas importantes. No me explayaré demasiado. Por ejemplo, del capítulo pasado a este han pasado un promedio de cuatro meses. Shisui y Sakura ya tienen cierto tiempo en su "relación".


	4. Lencería

—Si sigues tan pegada al teléfono voy a creer que _estás_ saliendo con alguien —acusó Ino con ojos entrecerrados, mirando con sospecha la forma en la que Sakura se congeló y miró asustada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.

Eso la hizo parpadear.

—Espera… —dijo lentamente—. ¡¿Estás realmente saliendo con alguien, cierto?! —exigió, indignada. Llevaba meses preguntando y Sakura siempre tenía una misma respuesta.

—¡No! —Era esa, lo repetía hasta el cansancio, como si con eso pudiese convencerla. Tenía las mejillas de color carmín, Ino no le creía nada. Y quizá ella notó su escepticismo porque carraspeó, guardó su celular en sus jeans y se serenó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera—. No estoy saliendo con nadie. De verdad, Ino-chan.

Por lo general, Ino sabía cuándo Sakura le mentía, y no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. El problema era que tampoco podía ser una verdad completa. Llámenlo intuición femenina o algo así, pero sabía que había algo oculto, Sakura llevaba meses comportándose de forma extraña.

—No estás _saliendo_ con nadie… —repitió sin creerlo, dejando de mostrarle la ropa que le había traído de Kyoto por su cumpleaños. Ahora que estaban frente a frente podía asegurar que no era su imaginación. Sakura estaba _distraída_ , constantemente distraída, un signo que Ino lo asociaba a las primeras etapas de un enamoramiento correspondido. Sabía que había sido rechazada por su primer amor, Sakura no le había dicho nada pero bastó con una llamada telefónica para notar la tristeza en su voz, eso y su carencia de energía por semanas le hizo comprender como había terminado todo.

La cuestión era que, sin dudas, ya había superado la etapa del rechazo. Con su aire romántico, Ino habría jurado que le tomaría _años_ superar a Sasuke Uchiha (si lo superaba), aunque no parecía ser el caso.

—Un momento… —De pronto, le pasó una opción por la cabeza y le tocó la frente, soltando una carcajada incrédula—. ¿Un idilio amoroso informal, Sakura? ¿En serio?

Ella ni siquiera pudo negarlo, enrojeció completamente, mortificada.

—Ino…

Durante un segundo se preguntó si debía sentirse impresionada o preocupada. Sakura le había ocultado un amante durante _meses_ , eso era todo un logro, primero porque no creía en las relaciones libres, y segundo porque era demasiado intensa y apasionada, y no podía contenerse de hablar sobre esos temas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó—. ¿Ese tal Naruto Namikaze?

—¿Qué? —soltó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Naruto es mi mejor amigo!

—¿Entonces quién? —insistió—. No te he oído hablar de nadie más en estos años, solo Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha.

—Yo… —Sakura se mordió la boca, ansiosa—. No quiero hablar sobre _él_ ahora mismo.

—¿Y por qué no? —Ino se cruzó de brazos, ahora más preocupada que extasiada—. ¿Están haciendo algo malo?

Sakura parpadeó, haciendo ademán de sacudir la cabeza nuevamente, aunque entonces recordó los labios de Shisui sobre los suyos, sus dedos en su cuello, sus ojos oscuros… y se encogió un poco. ¿Eso… era algo malo? Cuando le gustaba Sasuke solo había pensado en sostener su mano, quizá algún beso tímido, y pasear en las tardes por las playas como veía en las películas románticas. Con Shisui todo era distinto, lo sabía, y sentía miedo de explicar que con Shisui solo quería más y más, y ese deseo tenía poco que ver con sostener su mano o pasear. ¿Estaba comportándose de forma libertina? ¿Estaba profanando el dulce e inocente amor que tanto había defendido?

Miró a Ino sin saber qué responder. Ella, como siempre, comprendió y, dando un suspiro, se sentó en la cama y la invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Sakura estaba avergonzada, jamás se había comportado así antes, siempre había sido cuidadosa en sus relaciones. Tampoco era que tuviese tantas oportunidades como Ino, y en todo caso siempre le había criticado su manía de coquetear o encandilar muchachos por diversión o deseo. Era una hipócrita y no tenía como rebatir eso. Quizá simplemente debía hablar y ya, desde que Ino pasó los exámenes de traslado supo que era un tema inevitable, y ya instalada en Tokyo era obvio que notaría su secreto.

—Lo siento…—musitó.

—¿Estás haciendo algo tan terrible para disculparte, Sakura? —Preguntó Ino, arqueando una ceja—. Porque si es así, me sentiré bastante insultada por haber permanecido en la ignorancia.

—Solo… solo pasó —¿Cómo más iba a explicarlo? Sasuke la había rechazado sin compasión, ella había sentido que el mundo se caía a pedazos, había dado un espectáculo lamentable frente a Shisui y él le había consolado. Abrazada a él, con el corazón roto, Sakura se había aferrado a su calor y su presencia y no había podido olvidarlo, tan fuerte fue la impresión que le dejó aquel encuentro que lo buscó. Y Shisui, contrario a sus expectativas, la aceptó, aunque no sin ciertas limitaciones.

Los primeros días fueron bastante incómodos, casi dio su brazo a torcer, y habría desaparecido del radar de Shisui ahogada en vergüenza y humillación si él no hubiese puesto también su granito de arena. Aunque sus “citas” habían sido más que todo sesiones de estudio e intercambio de información familiar, al final logró hallar comodidad y confort a su lado. Luego, poco a poco, empezó a buscar contacto y él también.

—Solo pasó. —Ino repitió sus palabras, rodando los ojos—. Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua, Sakura. Cálmate, no voy a juzgarte. De hecho, malograste lo que parecía ser una sesión de chisme bastante jugosa. ¿Cómo puedo molestarte si te comportas así?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada compungida.

—Siempre dije que no creía en ese tipo de relaciones.

—¿Has oído del dicho “más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo”? —Ino formó una sonrisa burlona—. Puede aplicarse en tu situación, querida amiga.

Ella gimió, avergonzada.

—¿Quién es? —repitió Ino por tercera vez—. ¡Tienes que decírmelo! ¡Yo te cuento todo, Sakura!

—No, no todo —siseó ella.

—No es mi culpa si no quieres escuchar sobre…

—¡NO! ¡No quiero oír cosas sucias! —Sakura se tapó las orejas con aire infantil. Ino ya la había traumatizado bastante con sus pláticas sexuales.

—¡Que mojigata eres! —Rio con diversión—. Y pensar que mañana ya cumples dieciséis años. Tienes que _aprender_ mucho sobre esas cosas sucias —la miró con malicia—, especialmente con ese amante tuyo.

—¡No somos amantes! —Sakura se vio escandalizada—. Somos… somos…

—Sí, eso. —Ino se burló ante su incapacidad de ponerle nombre a su relación—. Aunque probablemente tienes razón, si no lo han hecho no pueden considerarse amantes realmente.

—¡Deja de hablar de esas cosas! —chilló, aunque algo en su mirada le indició a Ino que estaba bastante interesada en el tema.

Sintió una especie de compasión, afecto y diversión. Le dio toquecitos en el pelo como cuando eran niñas, y aunque Sakura bajó la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo, no la apartó. Era un poco reconfortante notar que quería su apoyo y consejos, después que se mudara a Tokyo y conociera a Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha empezó a ser un poco más distante.

Se tornó pensativa.

—No me dirás quién es —adivinó—. Está bien. Dejaré ir el tema por ahora, pero ya verás que te sacaré todo tarde o temprano.

—No es como si no quisiera decírtelo, pero… pero —Sakura tragó, recordando a Shisui sonriéndole, dándole la mano, susurrando sobre su piel… había algo en torno a su relación que le causaba escalofríos agradables… pecaminosos. Se sentía agobiada pero curiosa. Era un torrente de emociones que no sabía si debía compartir o no, al menos hasta que hubiese hablado con él.

Ino asintió.

—Como dije, lo dejaré pasar. Aunque —formó una sonrisa perversa— supongo que eso lo hace mejor.

—¿Eh?

—Te tenía un _regalo_ especial para mañana —explicó, saltando fuera de la cama y revoloteando en las bolsas que estaban esparcidas en su habitación. Como apenas llevaba unos días en Tokyo no había tenido tiempo desempacar todo, sobre todo los regalos que le daban después de algunas sesiones de modelaje.

Por suerte, su padre aun demoraría unos meses más en terminar los trámites de su propio traslado, por lo que Ino podía disponer del apartamento con toda libertad. No tenía que ponerse trabas en nada, en especial en mostrar o modelar _ciertas_ ropas…

—¡Tan tan! —anunció levantando un conjunto de lencería color negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era de encaje, y lucía obscenamente sexy.

Sakura boqueó, y enrojeció más si era posible.

—¡Ino-chan!

—Nada de “Ino-chan”. Tú misma dijiste que ya te estabas haciendo mayor para estar con esas cosas —acusó, lanzándole el conjunto sin dejar de sonreír con burla—. Vamos, pruébatelo. Daré el visto bueno, y si hay algo para mostrar podrás ir a presumirlo con _tu amante —_ saboreó cada palabra con malicia.

La burla a su escaso busto bastó para que Sakura dejara pasar la vergüenza por la ropa interior escandalosa y lo de “amante”. Le dirigió una mirada indignada y saltó de la cama también, con más valor del que tenía.

—¡Me lo probaré! —desafió—. ¡Pero solo para que veas que tengo mucho para mostrar!

—Lo que digas. —Ino no pudo evitar reír.

La vio perderse en el baño con las orejas rojas tanto de ira como de pena. Era tan predecible.

Le habían hecho regalos cuantiosos antes de su mudanza, e Ino como siempre había logrado que algunas tallas fuesen para Sakura. Su amiga tenía un gusto muy infantil y estancado, era ella la que se encargaba de renovar su guardarropa, y ahora que tenía el cabello corto a Ino se le habían pasado muchas ideas por la cabeza, con ese estilo había mucho nuevo por elegir.

De hecho, al pensar en eso Ino decidió que le gustaba el amante misterioso de Sakura. No lo conocía pero bastaba ver a su mejor amiga para discernir un poco de su carácter o la relación que tenían. Sakura llevaba años sin cortarse el pelo, y nunca lo habría hecho sin una fuerte impresión, del mismo modo que jamás habría dejado ir a ese tal Sasuke Uchiha.

Como si fuese cosa del destino, un pequeño sonido le alertó de que acababa de llegar un mensaje… al celular de Sakura. Dudó un segundo antes de mandar al diablo la privacidad de la otra.

—La conozco y cuido desde que tenemos cuatro años —dijo para sí misma, desbloqueando el aparato y mirando el mensaje—. No pude hacerlo bien desde Kyoto, pero las cosas van a cambiar ahora.

_“Sakura-chan, quiero hablar contigo. Esta vez no cancelaré la salida. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Naruto”._

Frunció el ceño y los labios con fastidio.

—Naruto Namikaze… —dijo. Por lo que había entendido esa persona era el que la celaba como si fuese su novio. Miró la puerta del baño, y alzó la voz—. Sakura, tengo curiosidad por algo.

—¿Eh? —Ella respondió con voz abatida—. ¡Apenas entré, Ino!

—No, ya sé que te demorarás siglos con eso —bufó—. Me refiero a tus mejores amigos: Naruto y Sasuke.

—¿Estás aun resentida por lo que dijo Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó con resignación—. Él no es muy… amigable, pero no lo dijo con mala intención.

Ino volvió a bufar.

—Claro, porque decir que el modelaje es para personas sin cerebro no tiene nada de mala intención —masculló, irritada al recordar. Intentó no darle más importancia y fue al punto—. Ustedes siempre están juntos, ¿cómo se tomaron la noticia de tu amante?

—¡No es mi amante! —Sakura hizo una pausa dentro del baño y volvió a protestar, esta vez con inseguridad—. Y ellos no saben nada.

—¿En serio? —Dudaba mucho de esa afirmación.

—Bueno, sospechan —admitió Sakura, terminando de desvestirse—. Aunque Sasuke-kun no me dijo nada, Naruto estuvo muy pesado antes de San Valentín. Luego… —dudó, recordando la forma tan incómoda en la que Naruto la eludía—, algo pasó… no sé qué… ahora ya no me dice nada… —Su voz se perdió con tristeza. Aunque tenían una relación algo complicada desde que se conocieron, Sakura los quería mucho. Quizá no era sano, Shisui se lo había señalado, Ino también, e incluso su madrina, pero no podía pensar en una vida donde ellos ya no estuviesen a su lado.

Quizá era demasiado egoísta. Había amado a Sasuke o al menos había sentido algo fuerte por él, y Naruto la había amado a ella. ¿Alguna vez habían sido solo amigos?

—Ino-chan —llamó sin tocar el conjunto, su mirada sobre el lavabo con aprensión—. ¿Tú crees… crees que nosotros tres podemos…? —Se mordió la boca, sintiéndose pequeña y vacía, y se corrigió mientras se abrazaba sin tapar su desnudez— ¿Crees que… _debemos_ ser amigos?

—Si te digo que no, ¿me escucharás? —Ino ni siquiera dudó en responder.

Sakura tragó.

—No… no lo sé —admitió en un suspiro.

Si, ese era un gran problema. En la habitación, Ino volvió a leer el mensaje con rostro pétreo.

—¿Has hablado con él al menos?

—Quería hacerlo… aunque Naruto termina siempre evadiéndome. Pensé que podíamos dejar las cosas claras y… avanzar. —Sakura cerró los ojos con frustración—. Pero él no quiere… y no sé cómo hacerlo. Voy a lastimarlo y no quiero… aunque Sasuke-kun me lastimó y ahora sé que era necesario. Si solo quedamos así…

—Sakura —La voz de Ino ahora fue extraña—, ¿tú crees que una confesión en tu cumpleaños es algo romántico?

—¿Eh? —El ritmo de la conversación cambió tan abruptamente que Sakura quedó descolocada—. ¿Qué dices?

—Si un chico se te confiesa en tu cumpleaños, ¿pensarías que es romántico?

—Si te refieres a mi… _amante…_ —balbuceó el término con torpeza—, puedo asegurarte que no se dará esa situación. No creo que…

—Ah, ¿por qué crees que hablo de ti? —canturreó con voz cándida—. Estoy hablando de Sai y de mí, quizá le diga que se confiese para mi cumpleaños. Lo hará todo más emocionante —añadió con falsa excitación.

Sakura no estaba segura de sí se estaba burlando de ella o no, pero contestó.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Fue honesta—. Un cumpleaños es una celebración de vida —Le pasó por la cabeza los recuerdos del hospital, sus padres e Ino rodeándola y los regalos—, y una confesión de amor sería el regalo más precioso de todos.

—Como siempre, eres una romántica empedernida —se burló Ino, su voz cantarina, aunque sus ojos eran como hielo mientras terminaba de teclear una respuesta.

—Pensé que no estabas tomando en serio a Sai —dijo, empezando a ponerse el conjunto sin mirarse demasiado. Por lo que sabía, Ino había conocido al chico en una sesión de fotos, era también un modelo y estaba además estudiando actuación. Sai era atractivo y distante y, como Ino, disfrutaba de una relación carnal y nada más.

—Bueno, que puedo decir, me estás contagiando el romanticismo —repuso, tomándole el pelo—. Ya va siendo hora de que termines de cambiarte, ¿no?

—Esto es tan complicado y vergonzoso. ¿Realmente usas cosas así? —demandó.

—A Sai le encantan —respondió sonriendo con picardía—, aunque prefiere más verme sin ropa.

—¡Ino!

Sin dejar de reír, Ino borró los mensajes, tanto el que Naruto había enviado como el que ella había devuelto. Lastimar a Naruto Namikaze era algo que debía hacer Sakura, sí, pero no a unas horas de su cumpleaños, no lo permitiría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto llegó corriendo. La medianoche estaba a solo minutos y él quería llegar a tiempo. No tenía flores ni un regalo cuantioso, se había devanado los sesos y no se le había ocurrido qué regalar, al menos hasta que decidió que Sasuke tenía razón. Era hora de superar la etapa en la que estaban.

Tenía que ser claro. Quería creer que Sakura lo elegiría.

Miró el mensaje en su celular y luego el edificio que estaba frente a él. Sabía que la mejor amiga de Sakura finalmente se había mudado, y que por los siguientes dos meses ella la acompañaría hasta que el padre de Ino Yamanaka terminara de instalarse en Tokyo. Y no podría ser mejor, sin Kizashi cerca los nervios remitirían un poco.

Carraspeó, se dio valor y subió hasta el noveno piso. Encontró el apartamento con rapidez, y cuando iba a tocar el timbre notó que la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Sakura-chan? —aventuró, empujando con timidez. Era probable que la amiga se hubiese ido para darles intimidad.

Sin embargo, no fue a Sakura a quien encontró. Sentada en una salita bastante grande y de colores luminosos, una joven rubia lo evaluó de los pies a la cabeza.

—Naruto Namikaze, supongo. —Su voz no era agradable.

—Sí. —Se sintió incómodo—. Tú eres Ino. ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? Me dijo que la encontraría aquí.

—Sakura salió hace una hora como mucho —Ella miró su reloj sin verdadera curiosidad—, a encontrarse al hombre con el que está saliendo. —En realidad, Ino le había mentido diciendo que su amante había enviado un mensaje, y como Sakura estaba demasiado exaltada con la lencería salió corriendo del baño como un tornando, tropezándose y todo. Ino casi había reído, casi. Al final, su estropicio fue suficiente para convencerla de que por intentar eludirla borró el mensaje. Sakura se había cambiado y esfumado en un santiamén del apartamento para buscar a su chico.

Seguro descubriría su mentira, pero no importaba. Ella observó el rostro de Naruto Namikaze contraerse con sorpresa y dolor.

—Sakura-chan no está saliendo con nadie —protestó.

—¿Según quién? —preguntó de forma aburrida—. Por lo que sé, ella no tiene que darte explicaciones sobre los novios o amantes que tiene.

—Ella me dijo que viniera aquí —masculló, cerrando los puños—. No se habría ido sin avisarme, dattebayo.

Ino rio, su voz un poco fría.

—¿Aun no lo comprendes? Sakura no te envió ningún mensaje, fui yo. —Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él como si fuese un depredador. Naruto boqueó y se enfureció, importándole poco lo peligrosa que se veía en sus tacones de aguja. Nunca la había visto antes cara a cara, pero sentía que la odiaba con toda su alma.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exigió.

—¿Realmente estás preguntando? —Espetó Ino—. ¿Una confesión en su cumpleaños? ¿Crees que es romántico?

—No es tu asunto, no te tienes que meter —gruñó, humillado ante la transparencia de sus acciones—. Esto es solo entre Sakura-chan y yo. Le diré lo que siento por ella y no vas a impedírmelo.

—¿Impedírtelo? —Ino rodó los ojos—. Me da igual si te confiesas. Haz lo que quieras, pero no será hoy. ¿Crees que será un regalo? —Le hundió un dedo con saña en el pecho— ¡No seas imbécil! ¡No estarás regalándole nada, solo dándole un recuerdo terrible! ¿No te parece rastrero? —Ino pensó que era una táctica despiadada, pero también desesperada. Se preguntó si Sakura habría sido capaz de llegar hasta ese punto si hubiese continuado con su encandilamiento. Hizo una mueca al concluir que, tristemente, habría podido; Sakura y Naruto Namikaze tenían mucho en común. Lo vio estremecerse y buscó serenarse—. Ahora vete de aquí. Si quieres tener una conversación adecuada con ella sin duda no será a medianoche.

Naruto abrió la boca, la cerró, tropezó al retroceder, y se vio tan lamentable como un niño perdido entre un multitud. Ino sintió un poco de pena, pero no cedió.

—Sakura me preguntó hoy —dijo en voz baja, impertérrita— si ustedes tres _debían_ ser amigos —. Naruto la observó con ojos grandes, absortos, llenos de lágrimas—. Cuando hables con ella ten en mente eso. Quizá Sakura está demasiado distraída con su novio de turno para comprender que esa pregunta no solo va por su lado, sino también por el de ustedes. Cuando la superes, cuando Sasuke Uchiha consiga una novia, ¿ella podrá ser su amiga? Incluso si ya no lo ama, incluso si ya no la amas, hay dudas, ego, celos, orgullo y más. —Ino se encogió de hombros—. Yo también me lo pregunto… si ustedes tres deben ser amigos. Y creo que no.

Naruto no escuchó más, retrocedió el camino que había hecho dentro del apartamento, y huyó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Cuando te di mi dirección estaba seguro que las visitas a medianoche estarían incluidas —señaló Shisui apoyado en su puerta, riendo—, pero no creí que sería tan rápido.

—No contestabas el teléfono —dijo Sakura, haciendo una pausa para respirar. El taxi la había dejado lejos. Era un condominio privado al que se accedía solo mediante permisos.

—Ah, cierto —Shisui ladeó la cabeza—, lo puse en vibrador. Demasiadas reuniones por hoy, Fugaku-san no quería me que nada me distrajera. —Hizo una mueca al pensar en su tío, aunque decidió por el bien de su salud mental olvidar aquella tortura. Se concentró en algo más agradable: la figura de Sakura Haruno en su puerta—. Pasa —La tomó de la muñeca y la hizo entrar—. ¿A que debo la agradable visita?

Sakura, que había quedado sorprendida al escuchar su respuesta, parpadeó insegura.

—Creí… creí que me habías mandado un mensaje.

Shisui sacudió la cabeza, sin parecer especialmente preocupado.

—No lo hice. ¿Por qué creíste eso?

—Ino me dijo… —miró su celular con repentina comprensión y se calló, abochornada. Bien pudo haber aguardado hasta que fuese una hora adecuada o simplemente esperar a que él respondiese. Si hubiese sido urgente, Shisui habría insistido, pero no, la plática con Ino sobre confesiones y cumpleaños le despertó un inusual deseo de ver a Shisui y escuchar _algo_ de él—. Lo siento —balbuceó—. Ino debió jugarme una broma pesada. La mataré —añadió entre dientes. ¡La mataría!

Shisui soltó una carcajada, comprendiendo lo sucedido sin mucha explicación. Sin hacer caso de sus instintos homicidas la condujo hasta la sala aun en la oscuridad. Sakura lo notó y se sintió un poco tímida, la luz entraba apenas por las ventanas y el viento movía las cortinas dando casi un aspecto etéreo y místico al lugar.

—Tu amiga parece tener un retorcido sentido del humor.

—Lo tiene, pero lo pagará —afirmó Sakura, nerviosa mientras miraba a todos lados. Shisui amplió su sonrisa cuando notó que tiritaba un poco mientras se sentaban.

—¿Tienes miedo? —¿Cómo podía preguntarle algo así? Sakura sacudió la cabeza sin poder decir una sola palabra—. Ni siquiera te pusiste a pensar en que estabas acudiendo al departamento de un hombre a horas inapropiadas —concluyó, viéndose demasiado divertido por la situación.

—Lo siento —repitió, empezando a sonrojarse—. ¿Puedes prender las luces?

—No. —La negativa la sorprendió. Shisui era, por lo general, bastante cauteloso con lo que hacían. Él se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra el sofá—. Por lo que sé te gustan las cosas así —hizo un gesto al ambiente demasiado… expectante—, eres romántica, Sakura.

—A veces tengo la impresión de que es algo malo —masculló, agachando la cabeza.

Shisui la observó de reojo, impávido. Desde que la había visto fuera de su apartamento se le habían cruzado muchos pensamientos inapropiados, era un adulto después de todo. Y Sakura aún era un poco… despistada, no notaba que su ropa arrugada estaba mal abotonada y se podía adivinar claramente lo que estaba usando.

—¿De dónde has sacado la lencería? —preguntó, intentando pensar más en las anécdotas que sin duda habría, que en la parte sensual del asunto.

La pregunta fue lanzada con tanta sencillez que Sakura tardó un poco en procesarlo, cuando lo hizo saltó, roja, notando entonces que el encaje negro se veía.

—¡No es lo que…! ¡Ino…! ¡Ahhhh! —chilló, intentando huir. Shisui la contuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca—. ¡Déjame!

—Ey, eso es desconsiderado. Pensé que era mi regalo por tu cumpleaños —se quejó, alzando las cejas.

—¡Si es mi cumpleaños deberías tú hacerme el regalo! —reclamó, cogiendo ese tema para salvar su orgullo casi pisoteado.

—Sería un regalo para los dos —ofreció Shisui con una sonrisa perversa.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

Él se carcajeó.

—Eres tan fácil de provocar. Ven aquí. —Tiró de ella hasta que cayó sobre su regazo. Sakura perdió un poco de aire con el movimiento y para cuando quiso reaccionar Shisui había apoyado su barbilla sobre su hombro—. El romance real no es como en las películas, ¿lo sabes?

—S-Sí. —Era mentira, aun quería su propia película cursi, pero intentaba al menos no decepcionarse de lo simple y poco emocionante que era la vida real.

—Pero —En ese momento, él empezó a besarle el cuello y Sakura se congeló, por inercia levantó una mano y le tocó el rostro sin saber si era para detenerlo o alentarlo a seguir. Shisui le besó la palma y Sakura cerró los ojos. Empezó a sentir calor y deseo—, no significa que no será emocionante a su manera.

—Shisui…—susurró, estremecida ante la nueva sensación. Se restregó contra él sin ser consciente y él siseó—. Shisui…

—Estás poniendo a prueba mi control —le murmuró intentando sonreír, aunque era evidente que estaba demasiado excitado.

Sakura giró su cuerpo para poder mirarlo, le sostuvo del rostro y lo besó con torpeza, sin importarle lo moral o inmoral que podría ser su acción. Sintió como sus ásperas manos le palpaban con suavidad las caderas, subiendo y bajando como en un juego. No lo soportó, intentó sentir más contacto, quitarle la camisa, restregarse contra él, pero Shisui le sujetó de las muñecas antes de poder llevar a cabo ese pensamiento.

—Está bien —murmuró, besándole el cuello—, yo lo haré.

—Shisui…

Él la besó con más habilidad de la que ella había mostrado antes, con más profundidad, con más exigencia. Fue más húmedo, más estremecedor, y más… extraño. Se agitó al sentir la saliva mezclarse, labios contra labios, sus lenguas frotándose… y de algún pensó que era algo casi sucio y excitante. Lo arañó, enterró las uñas sobre sus hombros hasta que salió sangre, jamás se había sentido así, casi inconsciente de puro placer. Shisui juró en voz baja y cuando ella jadeó sobre él, le abrió la camiseta y puso su boca contra su clavícula, besándola. El encaje del sostén le hizo cosquillas, y pensó que debía detenerse ya.

Sakura apoyó las manos sobre su cabeza, pidiéndole que continuara, y Shisui continuó. Su boca descendió a través de su piel unos centímetros más, y luego más. Y siguió bajando hasta que el encaje estorbó.

Con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos vidriosos, Sakura solo miró al techo.

Ino podría jactarse luego de que le había dado un regalo más sustancioso que una confesión, pero lo cierto era que Shisui no se cansó de repetir su nombre mientras duró todo. Y aquello valió más que cualquier confesión.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi!
> 
> Quiero explicar que ya que Sakura jamás abandonó a Ino a causa de Sasuke porque cada uno la conoció de formas y en lugares distintos, la relación de ambas no puede ser del tipo amistad/rivalidad como en la serie, sino más bien Sakura aún conserva su lado dócil con Ino y por eso a veces le dice “Ino-chan”. Del mismo modo Ino es más protectora porque la considera como una hermana pequeña a la que crio aunque ella sea la menor lol.
> 
> PD: No, Shisui y Sakura no hicieron nada más por si hay dudas. Shisui es lo suficientemente centrado para detenerse en un punto.   
> Besos, Bella.


	5. Conclusión

El ambiente era tan tenso que Sakura se sintió incómoda. Sasuke, como siempre, lucía indiferente a todo mientras bebía su jugo y miraba alrededor, haciendo caso omiso de la tensión que emanaban Ino y Naruto. Sakura lo envidió, habría deseado tener esa capacidad única de alejarse de la realidad, pero como no podía se compadeció de sí misma y miró de reojo a sus mejores amigos.

—¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes, Naruto? —preguntó, falsamente animada—. No te vi durante el receso así que tengo curiosidad.

Naruto hizo una pausa en su insistente y resentido acto de ignorar groseramente a Ino, y la observó de forma breve, encogiéndose de hombros. No dijo nada, y Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Naruto…

—Le fue mal —Sasuke respondió en un suspiro irritado—, nadie más que tu tiene paciencia para enseñarle algo.

—Bueno, ahora estamos en salones distintos, ya no tengo el mismo tiempo. Hazlo tú, Sasuke-kun —pidió con firmeza. Lucían como un matrimonio estropeado decidiendo quien debía hacerse cargo de su hijo.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula e Ino bufó con burla, haciendo que Sakura volviera su atención a ellos sin darle tiempo a Sasuke de negarse. Acababan de salir del colegio y caminaban en una lenta y penosa procesión por las calles de Tokyo, algo en lo que Sakura había insistido para intentar remediar la hostilidad entre Naruto e Ino. Jamás había visto a su amigo mostrarse tan rebelde y resentido con nadie hasta que le presentó a Ino a principios del semestre, le había hecho sentirse un poco desconcertada y ansiosa, pero lo dejó pasar. Sin embargo, tras siete meses de observar la tensión y odio mutuo, pensó que no podían seguir así eternamente. Naruto se apagaba en presencia de Ino, dejaba de hablar, bromear, reír y hacer tonterías, como si Ino fuese un constante recordatorio de un comportamiento reprochable. Ino no hacía las cosas mejores, se burlaba de él a veces con innecesaria crueldad, ya sea con palabras o solo miradas, y en general siempre intentaba monopolizarla e impedir que pasara tiempo con Naruto y Sasuke.

A Sakura le había pasado por la cabeza la pregunta que le hizo tiempo atrás, _“¿Crees que… debemos ser amigos?”_ Quizá ese era su rotundo NO. Lo había aceptado dócilmente al principio porque ¿quién le había mandado a decir algo así? En su desesperación había permitido que Ino notara que se sentía miserable y ella había actuado en consecuencia. Si las cosas fuesen al revés, Sakura podía decir que actuaría igual e intentaría alejarla de las personas que le hacían daño. Pero ya era suficiente, no soportaba más la situación.

Había arrastrado a Ino fuera del salón sin darle tiempo a poner objeciones y la había conducido junto a Naruto y Sasuke. El momiji* estaba iniciando y creía que podía ser un buen momento de reconciliación. No iba a rendirse.

—Vamos a reunirnos los fines de semana —decidió—, nosotros cuatro. Estamos a punto de acabar el segundo año del instituto. Solo nos queda uno más para empezar la universidad así que haremos sesiones de estudio. Será más fácil.

—Yo no tengo problemas con mis notas —señaló Ino, ufana—. No como otros…

Naruto se crispó, e incluso Sasuke miró con irritación a Ino. Quizá él también estaba cansándose o simplemente no toleraba que otras personas insultaran a Naruto, era un privilegio solo para Sakura y él.

—Ino. —Sakura gruñó—. Haremos esas sesiones y punto.

Ella rodó los ojos y asintió, pero Naruto saltó con la mandíbula tensa.

—No necesito eso, Sakura-chan —protestó.

Ella lo ignoró y giró a Sasuke.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto—. Hinata-chan se ofreció a darme clases.

—¿Qué? —Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida—. ¿Hinata-san?

—Sí, ella es muy buena así que se ofreció a darme lecciones privadas. Lo haré bien —afirmó con total rotundidad, sus ojos severos.

Sakura hizo una mueca ante su estoicismo, aunque por otro lado las noticias eran interesantes. Se frotó la barbilla, excitada.

—Así que está atacando, ¿eh? —se mostró divertida, haciendo que Ino mirara con interés.

Hinata Hyuga había sido compañera de Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke durante la secundaria: era una muchacha muy tímida, pero amable, agradable y cordial; y sin duda alguna estaba prendada de Naruto. Cursó el primero año en otro salón, pero en el presente compartía clases con Naruto y Sasuke, mientras que Sakura las compartía con Ino y otros conocidos.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke, arqueando una ceja. La conversación mental entre ambos fue breve, ella estaba entusiasmada y él resignado.

_“¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?”_

_“¿Soy su niñero o qué?”_

Se obligó a no rodar los ojos ante la actitud desapasionada de Sasuke, y en cambio miró a su mejor amigo, brillando de expectativas.

—¿Qué te parece Hinata-san, Naruto? —preguntó, olvidando las sesiones de tutoría.

—¿Eh? —Él ladeó la cabeza sin comprender—. ¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-chan?

—Bueno, ella está mostrándose amable al ayudarte así que debes retribuir de algún modo. Invítala a que vea con nosotros el momiji —ordenó de forma implacable, manos en las caderas—. Hazlo ya.

—Pero, Sakura-chan…

—Nada de peros. Vamos —Hizo un gesto—, estoy esperando.

Mientras Naruto sudaba y buscaba su celular, Ino se acercó con exasperación.

—Te comportas como si fueses su madre —acusó, aburrida—. Ya tiene dieciséis años, ¿no? Puede buscar novia solito.

—Hinata-san es muy tímida —respondió—. Lo más seguro es que los lentos avances de Naruto la desalienten, así que ayudaré un poco.

La densidad de Naruto y la timidez de Hinata eran una combinación fatal para el romance, lo mismo podía decir del estoicismo y la indiferencia de Sasuke por todo.

—¿Avances? —Ino rodó los ojos—. ¿No estás exagerando un poco? Si él estuviese interesado puedo asegurarte que no necesitaría tu ayuda en lo más mínimo… —Ino miró a Naruto con frialdad, recordando perfectamente lo sucedido el día que se conocieron por primera vez en el cumpleaños de Sakura.

Sin duda le había hecho mucho daño, Ino lo sabía. Cuando Sakura los presentó formalmente notó en sus ojos vergüenza y resentimiento, y su actitud arisca no había ayudado a que se limaran las asperezas. Ino no se arrepentía de su decisión y no se arrepentiría nunca, hacía las cosas pensando bien en el futuro, aunque sí se preguntaba a veces si debió ser menos cruel. Quizá sí, quizá no. Daba igual porque no podía cambiar ese momento.

Sakura no pareció notar lo extraño que era que estuviese tan segura de su afirmación.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? —dijo, y suspiró frotándose la frente con melancolía, arrancando una mirada aprensiva de Ino, y una culpable de Sasuke. Ella no lo sabía, pero a su propio modo cada uno había intervenido sin demasiado derecho entre Naruto y ella. Habría una brecha insalvable entre ambos que no podía ser reparada con el esquivo silencio que manejaban.

Ino se mordió la boca. No le gustaba la conclusión a la que había llegado, pero era inevitable.

—Habla con él de una buena vez —ordenó, atrayendo su atención. Estaba irritada y pesarosa. La observó con dureza—. Si vas a organizarle una cita primero tienes que dejarlo libre.

Sakura boqueó, un poco indignada y herida. ¿Dejarlo libre? ¡Nunca había atado a Naruto a ella! ¡Había intentado hablar en numerosas ocasiones y él había sido él que la había dejado con la palabra en la boca!

—¡Yo no…! —murmuró furiosamente, trabándose con sus palabras cuando Naruto hizo una pausa en su charla telefónica con Hinata y la observó con curiosidad. Bajó la voz, y se balanceó sobre sus pies con vergüenza, ira e impotencia—. Esta salida es para ustedes tres —explicó de forma atropellada, gimiendo ante el desconcierto de Sasuke e Ino—. Son mis mejores amigos, quiero que se lleven bien, pero no lo hacen sencillo ¡Shannaro!

Por supuesto que no. Naruto detestaba a Ino, e Ino detestaba a Sasuke, y a Sasuke le valía todo como siempre. Era como estar en medio de un huracán. Los observó con resentimiento, agradecida de que Naruto, a un costado, no escuchase nada.

—Lo de Hinata-san salió ahora, no tiene nada que ver con mi objetivo original de ver el momiji. Pero —alzó la barbilla con desafío— ¿y qué si fuese así? Naruto no hablará conmigo. No hay otra salida.

—La hay, siempre la hay. —Ino le tomó la mano para calmarla, dando una mirada un poco desdeñosa a Sasuke que, fiel a su carácter seco, se mantenía a varios pasos, aunque las vigilaba y escuchaba con agudeza. De lo que había observado en esos meses, Ino podía decir que era un chico extraño y despiadado, pero también leal. No le gustaba, y no sabía si podía llevarse bien con alguien así. Volvió su atención a su amiga y se esforzó por ser paciente—. Me lo dijiste ese día, ¿recuerdas? Naruto Namikaze necesita avanzar, y nunca lo hará si no hay una conclusión entre ustedes.

Resultaba risible hablar con conclusiones entre dos personas que, aparentemente, eran solo amigos. No lo había entendido cuando vivía en Kyoto y solo veía a Sakura los fines de semana, pero ahora podía. Jamás había visto una amistad como la de ellos (mezclada de amor unilateral y visión rosa), y no sabía si volvería a ver algo así. Seguía creyendo que no era sano, aunque podía darles el beneficio de la duda si superaban esa etapa.

Sakura apretó la boca, su mirada gacha. Una parte de ella quería seguir aferrándose a la distancia que Naruto había impuesto entre ambos, no era tan valiente después de todo. ¿Y si Naruto se iba de su lado? Podía asegurar la presencia de Sasuke, pues su carácter estoico era especial y rara vez actuaba de forma emocional, eso se los dejaba a Naruto y a ella.

Cerró los dedos sobre la mano de Ino con fuerza, y ella sintió compasión.

—Habla con Naruto —repitió—, ahora. Incluso si no quiere, el momiji es perfecto para los sentimientos. —Era una época hermosa y vibrante para la pasión y la nostalgia, para amores y desamores. Unía y rompía corazones—. Si lo haces, prometo arreglar las cosas con él.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Arreglar las cosas?, ¿a qué te…?

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto se acercó con el teléfono en mano—. Hinata-chan no puede venir. Hay un asunto urgente que tiene que hacer o algo así. —Por alguna razón, la plática con Hinata parecía haberlo dejado más liviano, era todo sonrisas de nuevo. Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago y, por un momento, solo lo miró. Quería recordarlo de esa forma, alegre e ingenuo, si él decidía alejarse de ella.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza ante su silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Miró a Ino y a Sasuke empezando a notar algo tenso en el ambiente—. ¿Sakura-chan?

—Nada. —Sakura tragó saliva y soltó a Ino, ajustó su cartera y aspiró aire—. Nada. Vamos de una vez. El parque Ueno estará repleto.

Asintieron.

Tal como Sakura lo había pronosticado, el parque Ueno estaba a rebosar. Parejas y familias se habían acomodado en los prados o los bancos que rodeaban el río para observar el hermoso espectáculo. Los arboles formaban una fila a cada lado del camino coronado por hojas caídas de colores rojo, naranja, amarillo e incluso púrpura. Era tan precioso que quitaba el aliento.

Sakura alzó la mirada y admiró las copas que se balanceaban con el viento presumiendo sus bellos colores.

La gente murmuraba, reía, se tomaba fotos o dibujaba. Ella hizo una mueca de impotencia, de pronto solo quería llorar, era tan ridícula y sentimental que ni siquiera era gracioso.

—¿A dónde van? —La voz de Naruto le dio la señal. Vagamente notó a Sasuke e Ino alejarse murmurado algo de comprar comida.

—Naruto —dijo, sin apartar su atención del río, su expresión llena de congoja—, necesitamos hablar.

El tono le dijo todo, Naruto se congeló a media posición de intentar llamar la atención de Sasuke para que le comprara algo. Por un momento, pensó en huir de nuevo, no importaba si Sasuke después le recriminaba su extraña y reciente cobardía, pero incluso mientras eso le pasaba por la mente captó la mirada de reojo de Ino Yamanaka. La observó con una sensación agria revolviéndose en su estómago.

 _“Sakura me preguntó hoy si ustedes tres debían ser amigos”_ , el eco de su voz lo agitó. Recordó esos siete meses de silencios incómodos y tensión. _“Yo también me lo pregunto… si ustedes tres deben ser amigos. Y creo que no”._

Tomó aire y se volvió hacia Sakura, que estaba bajo un árbol de arce cuyas hojas eran rojo sangre. Ociosamente se dijo que nunca encontraría a una chica más hermosa que ella, era su primer amor, y quería recordarla siempre. Se obligó a sonreír, aunque las comisuras de sus labios temblaban.

—Sí —dijo, con ese tono infantil que causaba ternura o exasperación—, debemos hablar, Sakura-chan. —Los ojos acusadores de Ino golpearon en su mente, la expresión compasiva de Sasuke también. Sakura estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas al igual que él—. Tengo algo importante que decirte, dattebayo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El karaoke resultó ser el consuelo final de aquel día extraño. Habían llevado ropa para cambiarse los uniformes, así que todo fue tranquilo hasta que ingresaron a la habitación amueblada, con la pantalla prendida y los micrófonos reposando sobre la mesita del centro. Pidieron alcohol y nada más. Naruto fue el primero en ponerse a cantar, fue una canción ridícula y ensordecedora que fastidió a Sasuke e Ino, pero ninguno se quejó.

Sakura empezó a beber, Ino no la detuvo aunque tampoco la igualó. Las habilidades de Sakura con la bebida habrían dejado avergonzado a cualquier buen bebedor, algo que Tsunade le había legado sin cargo de conciencia. Se tomó un vaso, luego otro, y otro… Ino perdió la cuenta después del quinto, y no le apeteció amonestarla.

Pronto, Naruto obligó a Sasuke a acompañar su fatídico canto, hizo que se levantara del mueble, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y no lo dejó ir. Mientras más cantaba, la sonrisa falsa que había esbozado todo el camino empezó a desarmarse, y luego su voz falló.

Ino cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué se hacían eso? No entendía porque Naruto había insistido en no separarse, y menos por qué Sakura no se había negado. Podía oírla sorber las lágrimas a su lado, quizá por ver a Naruto desmoronarse, quizá porque le había hecho recordar su propio corazón roto casi un año atrás.

Sasuke, con su expresión pétrea, sostuvo a Naruto cuando él empezó a tambalearse entre el llanto, y lo dejó abrazarlo como si fuese un niño necesitado de afecto. Bajo las luces de colores, con el gorrito de fiesta y la pandereta colgando tristemente en una de sus manos, se vio totalmente devastado y lamentable sollozando.

Ino ni siquiera pudo sentir desdén o compasión. Aspiró una bocanada de aire rancio y se recostó en el mueble mullido, apartando la vista de Naruto temblando y llorando mientras Sasuke le revolvía el cabello con paciencia y resignación.

Estaba profanando una situación íntima, era demasiado intenso para ella. Quiso desaparecer.

Sakura siguió bebiendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shisui llegó al karaoke por instrucciones de Itachi. Lo había llamado pidiéndole que ayudara a Sasuke en su lugar ya que no podía desatender los asuntos de la boda. Shisui había estallado en carcajadas cuando le explicó que el adorablemente arisco Sasuke había tenido la primera borrachera de su vida, y necesitaba que lo llevaran a casa. Aunque ya no había estado tan divertido cuando le dijo que Naruto y Sakura se encontraban peor.

En ese año que llevaban conociéndose, Shisui sabía lo suficiente de Sakura, y una de las primeras cosas que comprobó con divertido y asombroso deleite fue que tenía una gran resistencia al alcohol. Sin duda, Tsunade Senju seguía siendo tan irresponsable como magnífica.

Le preocupaba saber qué podía haberla llevado a ingerir tanto alcohol como para emborracharse. Y encontró su respuesta antes de ingresar al local. Su cabello rosa era llamativo, de un tono más encendido que el de los cerezos en flor, pero inusual de igual modo; y eso fue lo que le hizo desviarse de la entrada y detenerse para observarla sentada a un costado, en una triste y casi desarmada banqueta de piedra construida fuera del dudoso lugar que había servido alcohol a cuatro adolescentes.

Estaba mirando el piso con ojos desenfocados, tenía las mejillas y la nariz roja, y se veía tan marchita como los árboles en invierno. Shisui suspiró y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

Sakura no pareció sorprenderse al escucharlo, se encogió en su sitio, mordiéndose la boca y tambaleándose un poco aun sentada. Shisui se apresuró a sostenerla y equilibrarla, ella le cogió los brazos y recostó la mejilla contra él con los ojos cerrados.

—Naruto… Naruto lo dijo —balbuceó, arrastrando un poco las palabras—… me dijo y yo… yo lo rechacé… rechacé y me dijo… yo…

—Se confesó y lo rechazaste —resumió, sintiendo una sensación de alivio irritante en su cuerpo. Ella asintió, él intentó armarse de paciencia aunque falló—. ¿Y luego los dos vinieron a emborracharse juntos? —preguntó, sin poder evitar el tono incrédulo y exasperado en su voz.

Ella asintió de nuevo, mirando a un costado. Los letreros fosforescentes de los otros locales centellaban como estrellas a sus ojos, apenas podía distinguir las palabras, pero por fortuna no había muchas personas fuera, la mayoría estaban dentro celebrando. Se oían las risas, el chocar de las copas y los cantos.

—Sasuke kun… Ino… acompañaron —peleó para formar bien las palabras—. No podía dejarlo…

—Sí, sí podías —contradijo poniéndose en cuclillas para obligarla a enfrentarlo. Cuando la altura se revirtió, Sakura ni siquiera pudo desviar la mirada al piso, se topó de frente con los ojos gris oscuro de Shisui. Él estaba un poco molesto—. Estoy empezando a creer que tienen algún fetiche extraño.

—… mi mejor amigo —se excusó. No le había sentado bien ver a Naruto llorar, pero realmente no pudo dejarlo cuando él lo pidió.

Shisui se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cómo pueden ser amigos de esa forma? —dijo—. Ustedes nunca han sido amigos.

No, nunca lo habían sido, incluso desde niños. Sakura estaba encandilada con Sasuke, y Naruto con Sakura. Sasuke solo había dejado que ellos se aferraran a él y luego se acostumbró. Sakura lo sabía, había pensado en eso antes cuando habló con Ino. Nunca se habían tratado realmente como amigos, se habían aferrado por años a una fantasía, conteniéndose para intentar verse bien ante el otro; incluso Sasuke que, solitario como era, no había querido alejarlos y había soportado su amor obsesivo y los celos de Naruto.

Sakura soltó una risita amarga y apoyó sus dedos temblorosos sobre el rostro hermoso de Shisui. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores, y el recuerdo de Naruto quemaba, pero solo con verlo un cálido y desesperado alivio la inundaba. Sintió las lágrimas resbalar por su barbilla. Él arqueó una ceja, y ella sonrió.

—Podemos… ser amigos después de esto… podemos… —dijo para intentar convencerse de eso. Quizá esa había sido la intención de Naruto, nunca se había dejado ver vulnerable antes, siempre había lucido fuerte y radiante—. Depende de él… a mí me importa mucho… pero ya terminó… Shisui… todo terminó…

Dejó que él asimilara ese hecho asombroso, pues nunca se había sentido más desconsolada ni libre. Lloraba de alegría y dolor.

Él parpadeó, un entendimiento súbito en sus ojos. Sakura cogió una de sus manos e hizo que le acariciara la mejilla, y así como él había hecho en su departamento la primera noche que lo visitó, le besó la palma una y otra vez. Si no tuviese más alcohol que sangre en las venas, probablemente, no tendría tanto valor, por eso quería aprovechar y decirle algo que tenía guardado desde hace un tiempo.

—Shisui… —murmuró—. Shisui… todo acabó… todo… puedo decirlo ahora… me gustas… me gustas mucho. —Se mordió la lengua para no exagerar y hablar sobre un futuro juntos, una casa, matrimonio, y más. Era soñadora, pero él no, y si él respetaba sus gustos ella también quería hacerlo aunque estuviese ebria. Agitó las pestañas con candidez, un poco melosa, y aunque pudo contener sus palabras fue incapaz de detener sus acciones. Se inclinó un poco más, e hizo un puchero—. Bésame —exigió, formando un pico con sus labios.

Se veía tan graciosa e infantil que Shisui rio, su exasperación enterrada totalmente. Aun en cuchillas la miró con un toque de perversidad.

—Bésame tú —repuso, desafiante—. Siempre soy yo el que lo hace. Si te gusto tanto puedes hacerlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, su toque infantil haciéndose más resaltable ante su indignación. Shisui no pudo burlarse de eso porque ella se mordió la boca y luego se dejó caer sobre él. Tuvo que hacer aspavientos para sostenerla hasta que quedaron arrodillados, y entonces ella lo haló del cuello de pronto, besándolo de lleno en la boca. Ya no era tan torpe como antes, y Shisui ni siquiera pudo pensar mucho porque ella le exigía atención, se imponía a su modo ferviente e ingenuo, y eso hacía que Shisui se sintiera extraño. Era una sensación aguda que le provocaba cierto pánico que no había experimentado desde hace mucho, era como ser un adolescente de nuevo, inexperto y nervioso. Mientras la sujetaba, el beso cambió, se hizo menos exigente y más dulce, ella movió la boca y le besó la comisura de los labios, la barbilla y la garganta, y luego el rostro, y con cada beso murmuraba una y otra vez “me gustas”, “me gustas tanto… tantoooo”.

Quizá su estado rompía un poco el momento, pero Shisui no pudo evitar el calor que sintió en el cuello y el cosquilleo en su estómago. La retorcida sensación de placer le hizo cerrar los ojos, su respiración errática, mientras dejaba que Sakura siguiera besándolo y murmurando las palabras que le habían agitado tanto.

—Está bien… —murmuró sin aire y sin un ápice de burla.

Sakura sonrió candorosamente, orgullosa de sí misma, presionó su boca sobre la de él en un toque casi inexistente murmurando un último “me gustas”, y se apoyó contra su cuello sin más fuerzas.

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo más, oyó un ruido y miró a un costado, topándose de lleno con las miradas sorprendidas de Ino Yamanaka y su primo, que cargaban a un inconsciente Naruto entre ambos. No necesitó preguntarles nada, Shisui supo que habían visto lo suficiente.

No le importó, abrazó a Sakura ignorando el público y le susurró al oído su respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Primero que nada, antes de que se me olvide, el momiji* es la celebración japonesa para ver el cambio (o enrojecimiento) de hojas, es bastante famoso y hermoso por lo visto.
> 
> Por las dudas, entre este y el one-shot pasado han transcurrido un promedio de siete meses, pronto Sakura tendrá diecisiete.
> 
> Besos, Bella.  
> PD: La escena de Naruto llorando en el karaoke por desamor fue inspirada en un dorama que vi hace mucho: Ojakgyo Brothers. No sé si logré transmitir su dolor, pero al menos lo intenté.


	6. Temor

Sakura tuvo un momento difícil cuando Ino escogió el vestido rosa. Al contemplarse al espejo no vio la asombrosa combinación de la que su mejor amiga tanto se jactaba, sino un pedazo de la niña enamoradiza y obsesiva que había sido. La hizo sentirse ansiosa, avergonzada y aterrada mientras el reflejo le devolvía a aquellos dulces y amargos días donde Naruto y ella vivían en un insano amor unilateral que Sasuke soportaba a duras penas.

Por un momento casi temió que aquel vestido dañara su determinación de crecer. Era hermoso, le hacía pensar en los sueños que había tenido antes, sueños de amores eternos, de besos tímidos, y promesas irrompibles. Se imaginó tal como cuando era niña, con sus vestidos de volantes y los lazos largos de seda bailoteando en torno a su cabello como si fuese una princesa de los cuentos de hadas que tanto la habían cegado.

Sintió nauseas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —Ino ladeó la cabeza, aparentemente ajena la palidez de su rostro.

—Yo… —carraspeó cuando notó su voz quebradiza—… el color… es muy…

—Oh. —Ino sonrió de forma extraña. Sakura no se atrevió a mirarla directamente pero era imposible ignorar el reflejo del espejo—. ¿No te gusta? El rosado te volvía loca.

—Es un color… infantil —murmuró desviando la mirada.

—No necesariamente. —Ino rescató el vestido de sus manos y lo alzó para contemplarlo mejor. El patrón de flores bordadas sobre la tela era bastante llamativo, y la forma de la caída de estas sobre los hombros a modo de tirantes solo completaba una estampa ligeramente… sexy. Ciertamente en el cuerpo de Sakura quedaría perfecto.

—Busquemos otro —pidió.

—No —Ino sacudió una mano con simpleza—, estás exagerando. Huir del color rosado no te hará más madura.

Sakura se tensó ante la forma tan limpia en la que había dado con su debilidad. Trastabilló y la observó con mortificación.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Cómo? ¿En serio? —bufó ella, mitad exasperada, mitad divertida—. Soy tu mejor amiga. Sin duda tuve que notar algo en todo el año que ha pasado desde que me mudé —explicó sin remilgos. Colgó el vestido en su gancho y la enfrentó con una ceja arqueada—. Si estás tan angustiada por un simple color pensaré que no has superado a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡NO! —La negativa de Sakura fue violenta. Sacudió la cabeza con fiereza, sus ojos claros encendidos ante la simple insinuación—. ¡Ya no quiero a Sasuke-kun de esa forma!

Ino hizo una mueca y se apresuró a espiar por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que Naruto y Sasuke no estuviesen cerca. Por fortuna, la sección de caballeros estaba al otro extremo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Sakura, ella lucía agitada y avergonzada por su impulsividad.

—¿De qué estás tan asustada? —exigió—. Me agradó que renovaras mejor tu guardarropa por voluntad pero estás tomando una posición ridícula ¿sabes? Está bien cambiar, lo entiendo, pero estás perdiéndote. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste el color rosado o las cosas cursis? ¡Tienes solo dieciséis años! ¡No seas tan prematura!

Las palabras tuvieron el efecto de desarmarla. Sakura la observó con la boca abierta de conmoción y confusión.

—Ino…

—Te he dicho que madures muchas veces, lo sé. Quizá lo repetí demasiado y lo interiorizaste mal por tu fiasco con Sasuke —reconoció—. Es como pasar de gatear a correr. Debes darme un respiro ¿está bien? —Se cruzó de brazos ahogando un suspiro—. No quiero que te avergüences _de ti_ , Sakura —señaló con suavidad. Había notado el patrón hace mucho pero ociosamente pensó que le estaba dando más importancia de lo normal, que era solo una etapa y estaba bien que Sakura lidiara con los efectos del amor unilateral a su ritmo. Lo que no estaba bien era que siguiera la misma línea tóxica de contenerse para encajar en lo que otros esperaban, soñar demasiado era malo pero insensibilizarse era peor. Quizá el amor por Sasuke ya no marcaba su disposición a reprimirse, pero _algo_ lo hacía… o simplemente se había acostumbrado.

No creía que Shisui Uchiha tuviese algo que ver con esa manía. El hombre le había dejado una impresión muy fuerte el infame día en el que lo conoció. Más que su porte regio, lo que había llamado la atención de Ino fue la forma en la que había sido empujado al piso y aun así no se había enfadado.

—No quiero cometer el mismo error… .—La voz de Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se frotaba un brazo y mantenía la mirada en el piso—. Esperé demasiado de Sasuke-kun, quería que me amara, prácticamente se lo exigí porque vivía en un mundo irreal, Ino. Estaba segura de que era una princesa y que Sasuke era mi príncipe azul. —Se crispó mientras hablaba, enfadada consigo misma por su infantilismo—. En mi cabeza tenía armado un cuento de hadas que solo yo me creía, daba por sentado que viviríamos felices por siempre. —Soltó una risa baja, amarga—. ¿No es patético?

—¿Amar a alguien? —Preguntó Ino—. No lo creo.

—No, amar no —Sakura tragó saliva. Una tienda de ropa le parecía el lugar más anticlimático para tener esa conversación pero había eludido a Ino por semanas y sabía que no iba a escapar en esa ocasión—. Vivir de amor. —La observó con impotencia—. Vivir para amar, solo para eso.

En poco más de un mes iniciarían el último año de preparatoria, pero incluso antes de terminar el segundo año había escuchado a sus compañeros conversar animados o pletóricos sobre su futuro. Shisui le había dicho que ella no podía vivir de amor y fue en el momento en que escuchó aquellas conversaciones que comprendió finalmente sus palabras. Quizá no le hubiesen afectado tanto si jamás se hubiese rendido con Sasuke. Pero la cuestión era que lo hacía, estaba pérdida, no veía en su futuro absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a Shisui.

La sensación era asfixiante. La invitación a la boda de Izumi e Itachi no había podido apagar sus inseguridades en lo más mínimo. Su relación parecía el epitome de la vida a la que ella jamás podría aspirar. Izumi… ese era el tipo de mujer a la que alguien como Shisui podría amar, alguien que sabía lo que quería, que tenía un sueño precioso y no solo las habilidades sino también la determinación para conseguirlo.

En sus sueños de niñez solo estaba un camino cubierto de pétalos, un vestido blanco, y la sombra de un hombre que en algún momento había reemplazado con Sasuke. Ahora… ahora ya ni siquiera existía eso.

¿Qué se suponía que haría una vez que saliera de la preparatoria? Sus padres y su madrina le habían empezado a instigar para elegir una carrera. La presión solo la estaba matando.

Miró a su mejor amiga con desesperación.

—Quiero encontrar algo que me guste… algo que disfrute hacer… pero si empiezo con estas cosas de nuevo —hizo un gesto al vaporoso vestido rosa— soñaré despierta otra vez. No quiero ser así, es demasiado… triste. No quiero ser una persona digna de compasión… no quiero que Shisui me deje…

En su voz había tantas emociones que a Ino casi se le rompió el corazón. Se adelantó y la abrazó con dulzura.

—Está bien —dijo simplemente—. Está bien.

—No, no lo está —contradijo Sakura, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar.

—Entiendo mejor porque estás asustada, pero huir no te ayudará. Un color no te define, mientras te mantengas segura de tus convicciones da igual si te gusta el rosa o el verde fosforescente. Y escúchame bien —la apartó, sujetándole de los hombros y obligándola a mirarla directamente a los ojos—, no te atrevas a negar quien eres solo porque tienes miedo, es allí cuando más feroz debes ser. Si odias el rosado, perfecto. Pero si te gusta al diablo el resto, ¡úsalo con orgullo!

Antes de que Sakura pudiese decir algo, Ino la había empujado al vestidor.

—Ahora pruébate el maldito vestido y terminemos con esto.

Cerró las cortinas con fuerza ignorando las miradas que le dirigieron algunas de las otras compradoras. Por fortuna, no había ninguna vendedora cerca tampoco. El lugar era bastante lujoso así que su no tan silenciosa conversación sin duda había levantado un leve desdén.

—Eso fue bastante ruidoso. —Ino saltó cuando la voz de Sasuke sonó tras ella.

El adolescente tenía la misma expresión en blanco que portaba el tiempo, como si nada le afectara. Hubo un tiempo donde aquel rostro hermoso pero déspota le había irritado, ahora ya no le causaba nada. Sasuke Uchiha era un chico extraño en todos los parámetros, Ino entendía hasta cierto punto porque su aire solemne y tranquilo había atraído a Sakura, pero la realidad era que su actitud desapasionada a la larga solo causaba conflictos.

—¿Escuchaste todo? —preguntó simplemente, apenas sorprendiéndose por el modo en el esmoquin le quedaba perfecto.

—Solo el final. —Sasuke observó a su alrededor de forma vaga. No añadió nada más, era alguien de pocas palabras aunque Ino juraba que hubo algo parecido a la aprobación en su corta frase.

—¿Dónde está Naruto?

—En el probador. Sigue quejándose de los colores. —El chico rodó los ojos, hastiado de la actitud quejumbrosa de su mejor amigo.

Hubo una especie de tácito entendimiento entre ambos ante la situación cuando Ino bufó con algo de gracia.

Se suponía que la salida iba a ser más alegre. La víspera la boda de Itachi e Izumi era el "paso" de superación de Naruto. Tras cuatro meses de torpe y lejana interacción con Sakura, finalmente decidía que podía lidiar con la cercanía de quien había sido su primer amor.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías acompañarlo?

—Ya soporté suficiente. Quizá _necesite_ otra opinión. —Sasuke sonrió secamente. La indirecta hizo que Ino frunciera el ceño.

No hubo tiempo para devolverle la pulla porque Sakura salió imprevistamente del probador. Tiraba de los bordes del delicado vestido en un intento vano de que le cubriera más piel.

—No seas tan mojigata —reprendió Ino haciéndola erguirse. Cuando Sakura intentó seguir bajando el vestido le golpeó las manos y la obligó a mantenerse quieta para observarla desde todos los ángulos. Había algo adorable en la forma en la que las flores bordadas le resbalaban por los brazos como enredaderas. Bastante más animada que antes, le revolvió el cabello para que hiciese juego con el vestido, dejándola con un estilo desenfadado y sugerente.

Silbó con apreciación cuando notó lo bonita que estaba. Pero faltaba algo…

—Espera aquí —ordenó ferozmente. Sakura se echó para atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa y asintió. Pronto, Ino se perdió de vista entre las filas de vestidos, faldas y blusas formales.

Sakura miró a Sasuke. Él la miró a su vez.

—Es raro, ¿no? —Ella carraspeó, desviando su atención de forma tentativa y sombría al espejo. No había perdido la sonrisa nerviosa.

—Te queda bien. —La respuesta de Sasuke fue concisa pero contundente.

Sakura parpadeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Te queda bien —repitió de forma paciente. Se acercó con pasos lentos y tranquilos hasta posicionarse a su lado.

Sakura aspiró bruscamente cuando sintió como sus brazos se rozaban, Sasuke nunca se había acercado voluntariamente a ella tanto. Lucía alto y apuesto en el reflejo, una contraposición a su figura pequeña y menuda. Ella tuvo la urgencia de girar el rostro y preguntar que hacía, pero al final no lo hizo.

Cuando más miraba la estampa que formaban más perverso le parecía. ¿Cuántas veces se había soñado con Sasuke así, vestido de esmoquin a su lado? Sin embargo, su fútil fantasía estaba lejos de importar. La situación era bizarra y más que una emoción muerta lo que Sakura sentía era diferente. Había una sensación aguda y extraña en su vientre cuanto más observaba, una súbita comprensión de cuanto habían crecido. A pesar del color del vestido ya no eran los niños del pasado.

… _Adultos…_ la palabra que le vino a la mente dolía. Se preguntó si así se sentían todos los adolescentes, si entendían el cambio que sus cuerpos pasaban. Alzó una mano y se tocó el rostro, era más ovalado y delgado. No tenía las curvas de Ino, especialmente en lo que se refería a los pechos, pero no recordaba que su cintura fuese tan delgada o sus caderas tan anchas… o quizá era solo efecto del vuelo del vestido.

Descalza y despeinada se preguntó si era correcto sentirse… deseable. Era una emoción peligrosa, funesta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… —dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos levemente, había sombras en ellos: remordimiento, obsesión, anhelos. Ya no era tampoco el niño arisco e ignorante que ella había conocido.

—Sí —concordó él en el mismo tono silencioso—, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

" _¿Crees que debemos ser amigos?",_ La pregunta que tanto la había molestado y atemorizado repercutió en la mente de Sakura. ¿Qué habían hecho en todo ese tiempo con su falsa y superficial amistad? Sintió una mezcla de compasión y vergüenza por los tres. Se dio cuenta entonces porque los adultos hablaban con añoranza de su juventud.

¿No era más sencillo jugar y corretear sin ser conscientes del paso del tiempo? ¿De lo serio que era crecer, amar y vivir? Las palabras de Ino pesaban, las de Shisui también. Sasuke se veía tan solitario y retraído… más lamentable que ella incluso.

" _Ustedes nunca han sido amigos"._

—Sasuke-kun…

—¿Sí?

—Empecemos de nuevo —pidió, sin apartar los ojos del reflejo distorsionado de su incipiente adultez—. _Podemos_ ser amigos. Realmente podemos.

A Sasuke le tomó unos segundos asentir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto contempló la horrible combinación que había hecho con la camisa y la corbata con triste resignación. La vendedora se había rendido hace mucho y lo había dejado para que las arreglara solo, lo mismo que Sasuke.

—No le costaba nada ayudar, ¡nada! —exclamó, irritado. Su tez, más pálida y ojerosa de lo habitual, se contorsionó en un mohín infantil.

Un golpe agudo en la espalda cortó su diatriba, empujándolo un poco y haciéndolo estrellarse contra uno de los pilares de la tienda. Chilló más de sorpresa que de dolor.

—¿Qué demonios…? —exigió, frotándose la frente y gruñendo.

—Parecías necesitarlo —explicó Ino, ufana y desdeñosa.

Naruto dejó de gruñir y se tensó un poco, observando con desconfianza la figura estilizada de la mejor amiga de Sakura. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron las sandalias rosadas de cintas que llevaba en una mano, y luego el vestido de un color celeste pálido que llevaba en la otra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, desviando la mirada.

—Sasuke sugirió que _necesitabas_ otra opinión —dijo con una falsa sonrisa. En realidad, no tenía intención de caer en la provocación pero cuando regresó desde lejos notó el ambiente extraño entre Sasuke y Sakura. Había meditado unos segundos sobre qué hacer, y al final optó por refugiarse allí.

Dejó el vestido y las sandalias sobre el mueble más cercano antes de enfrentarlo. La sección de caballeros estaba prácticamente vacía, lo que suponía era una bendición por si necesitaba poner espacio entre ambos sin necesidad de volver con Sakura.

—¿Sasuke sugirió eso? —preguntó Naruto, molesto—. Ese bastardo bocón, dattebayo.

—Tiene un punto, ¿cómo lograste esta horrorosa combinación? —Ino se acercó y tiró de la corbata con cierta brusquedad, obligando a Naruto a adelantarse uno paso para no ahogarse.

—¿Puedes ser más amable? —exigió él, frotándose el cuello.

—¿Eso ayudaría? —preguntó Ino arqueando una ceja mientras desaprobaba el color naranja oscuro de la corbata sobre el celeste de la camisa—. No te agrado y no me agradas.

—Sigues siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura-chan —espetó secamente.

—Oh, ¿y por eso estás dispuesto a perdonarme? —preguntó, divertida—. Que dulce. —Su tono de voz era sarcástico.

Los ojos de Naruto se endurecieron.

—Nunca pediste perdón.

Ino perdió su jovialidad, la sonrisa en su boca fue más cínica que nunca.

—Porque no hice nada para pedir tu perdón —declaró con frialdad. Dio un último tirón a la corbata antes de soltarlo y observarlo con hastío—. Ya tuvimos esta conversación, quizá fui innecesariamente brusca pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de lo que te dije ese día.

Las palabras eran prácticamente ofensivas, Naruto había llevado su mensaje cruel como una penitencia dolorosa. No tenía la estabilidad emocional para decidir si lo que le echó en cara había sido necesario, pero estaba seguro que ella había sobrepasado un límite. Lo que más le quemaba era la sensación de vergüenza que sentía al verla, una vergüenza deplorable ante el comportamiento (en palabras de Ino) ruin que había expuesto. Le hacía sentirse sucio, y era insoportable.

—Solo quería decirle…

—¿En el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Para presionarla a aceptarte o darte una esperanza? —cuestionó ella con desdén—. No me hagas reír.

—¡No iba a obligarla a nada, dattebayo! —exclamó, furibundo—. Como si pudiese obligar a Sakura-chan _a hacer_ algo.

—Sakura tiene mucho carácter pero también una lamentable debilidad: es sentimental a morir —espetó Ino—. Quizá en el fondo de tu mente tú realmente te creas que no estabas intentando forzarla a nada, pero ella habría sentido eso. Y entonces le habrías estropeado el día, y teniendo en cuenta que _día_ era, probablemente le habrías arruinado su cumpleaños por años.

Aquella contundente afirmación enmudeció cabalmente a Naruto. Boqueó unos segundos antes de darle una mirada lastimera.

—No quería hacerle daño.

—Y aquí estamos de nuevo —suspiró Ino con fastidio—. ¿No se suponía que era yo la que tenía que sentirme mal? ¿Por qué siempre terminamos así? Sé un poco más firme, ódiame sin vacilación, por dios.

—No te odio —Naruto tragó saliva con resentimiento—, solo creo que eres una bruja.

—Ja —Ino largó una risotada—, ese es un avance. Ahora —añadió, empujándole hacia el probador—, vas a ponerte lo que te pase y decidir cuál te gusta más. No tenemos todo el día.

—¡Quiero algo naranja! —chilló antes de que las cortinas se cerraran.

—Lo que quieres es lastimar la vista de todos los invitados —murmuró ella para sí misma. Mantuvo su mirada sobre las cortinas un largo momento, dividida entre la incomodidad y la irritación.

No mintió cuando dijo que no se arrepentía. Naruto había sido un desconocido para ella el día en que llegó al apartamento, un desconocido rastrero que había intentado una técnica sucia y baja para condicionar a Sakura, su mejor amiga. Probablemente, como había pensado, Sakura tampoco estaba libre de culpas en cuanto a su amor unilateral y obsesivo por Sasuke Uchiha, pero Sakura era su amiga (prácticamente su hermana) y Naruto no. No le había importado lastimarlo y tampoco se había preocupado. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo con alguien ajeno?

Sin embargo, tras la descomunal borrachera que dio como resultado la revelación del amante de Sakura, Ino había buscado a Naruto para conversar sobre _ese_ día. Las cosas aun eran hirientes y tensas entre ambos, pero había un velo extraño que iba agrandándose con cada palabra que intercambiaban. La actitud despierta y vivaz de Naruto era como un parásito. Empezaba a inquietarle, y temía que llegara el día en que _si_ se arrepentiría de sus palabras, el día en que Naruto le importara lo suficiente como amigo o simple conocido.

Se frotó la frente con exasperación. ¿Por qué había intentado arreglar las cosas? Ambos habrían estado bien detestándose mutuamente sin dudas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Ino ató las cintas de las sandalias sobre sus tobillos, Sakura supo que no podría negarse más en llevarse aquel vestido rosa. Era demasiado bonito, demasiado candoroso… demasiado seductor. Le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Pasó una mano sobre las flores bordadas y se le escapó un suspiro triste y feliz.

Tenía miedo pero Ino tenía razón. No podía seguir huyendo, no después de lo que le había dicho a Sasuke.

A través del reflejo captó la sonrisa ancha y sincera de Naruto, la aprobación silenciosa de Sasuke, y la pletórica de Ino, y sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió con más felicidad de la que pensó sentir. Era una felicidad turbia aun, pero esperaba poder convertir las inseguridades que aún le quedaban en algo esperanzador. No solo por Naruto, Sasuke, Ino y Shisui, también por ella. Sakura anhelaba el día en que pudiese sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el capítulo, en realidad se suponía que este era la boda de Itachi e Izumi xD, pero se me escapó de las manos. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke aún tienen cosas que resolver. Que superar el desamor es distinto a recuperar una tóxica amistad. Sobre lo de Shisui y su relación con Sakura se hablará más en el siguiente capítulo.  
> Si les gustó espero puedan dejarme alguna opinión.  
> Besos, Bella.


	7. Respuesta

La ceremonia y recepción de la boda de Itachi e Izumi fue realizada en el local más exclusivo de Tokyo. Correspondía bastante bien a la magnificencia de los Uchiha, aunque Sakura estaba segura que Fugaku Uchiha tardaría en superar que su primogénito se hubiese negado a casarse de forma tradicional. Izumi era idealista, firme y visionaria, le importaba el futuro más que el pasado y por eso mismo había creído que el estilo tradicional era demasiado arcaico, machista y sombrío a pesar de la hermosura que tenía. Sakura había crecido no solo en la modesta casa de sus padres sino también en los pasillos de lustrosa madera y tatamis, de puertas corredizas, jardines y lagos artificiales de los Uchiha; conocía como pensaban y vivían, y de alguna forma había deseado esa vida con obsesión. Casarse en un santuario acompañada solo por sus padres y los invitados elegidos cuidadosamente por la familia de Sasuke le había parecido un precio justo a pagar por obtener su amor.

En la actualidad aquel pensamiento la agotaba enormemente. Se preguntó si esa fue la razón por la que Izumi se había negado en rotundo a aquella ceremonia. Y decía mucho de Itachi que la hubiese respaldado sin vacilación, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo aturdido e incómodo que se veía mientras recibían toda la atención. Itachi era un ser poco social, todo lo contrario a Izumi que brillaba como el sol en su impecable y precioso vestido blanco, intercambiando sonrisas, alegres palabras y abrazos con sus familiares y amigos.

La ceremonia había sido bastante emotiva, Shisui había brillado en el podio, alzando una copa en honor a su mejor amigo con un discurso de afecto, jovialidad y prosperidad. Y nunca Itachi Uchiha había sido más mundano mientras dibujaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro siempre tenso o cauteloso.

—Se ve feliz. —Dejó caer el comentario casi como un pensamiento vago, observando la simpleza que había en el gesto amoroso de Itachi de tomar la mano de Izumi.

Ino soltó una risita desenfadada a su lado. Por su corta estadía apenas y conocía a los novios pero había sido suficiente una mirada para entender la devoción que existía entre ambos.

—¿No es ese el punto? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué otra razón se casarían antes de terminar la universidad? Están _asquerosamente_ enamorados.

Sakura apretó los labios un momento.

—Es que… nunca lo imaginé, ¿sabes? Itachi Uchiha enamorado…

No estaba segura de cuando había comenzado la relación de ellos, pero un día (hace unos cuatro años) Sasuke había llegado al colegio realmente enfurecido e indignado. Compartir el amor de su hermano le había resultado intolerable… y mucho más si se tenía en cuenta que había intentado de todo para alejar a Izumi de Itachi. Aparentemente, en palabras de Mikoto-san, desde que era un bebé mimado por Itachi, Sasuke había notado el peligro que resultaba Izumi para su pequeño y perfecto mundo y la había odiado sin compasión. Aun la odiaba… un poco. Sakura no tenía que girar el rostro para saber que en la mesa de la familia del novio Sasuke no expresaba la misma vívida felicidad que otros.

Bueno, al menos podía consolarse con el hecho de que no era la única que tenía tendencias infantiles. Sasuke había esperado todo el tiempo que esa relación fracasara, y Sakura a su modo también. Había envidiado la alegría de Izumi, la perfección de Izumi, el modo en que sonreía y veía todo con optimismo, o la fina línea que dibujaba de respeto por Itachi y por si misma a pesar de nunca claudicar en sus sentimientos. Ella había amado a Itachi desde niña, y lo había expresado correctamente, sin empujar ni forzar nada, sin cegarse. Y, desde luego, Itachi la había amado por esa pasión. Esperar había sido en vano, Naruto había dicho que ellos nunca iban a separarse con una extraña sabiduría que resultó amarga.

" _Es la forma en la que se miran"._

" _¿La forma en la que se miran?", había repetido desconcertada, "¿Cómo se miran?"_

" _Como si se hubiesen estado esperando toda la vida"._

Naruto era _cursi._ No obstante, no le faltó razón. Cuando la invitación llegó a manos de un estoico Sasuke, le había resultado como una bofetada. El frío y lejano Itachi realmente amaba a su novia. No era un acto, no era resignación, tolerancia o presión. Izumi era amada, muy amada, e Itachi lo había demostrado con esa boda temprana.

Quizá siempre lo supo. Cuando recordaba el día de la confesión, se le venía a la mente una imagen: Izumi despidiéndose de Itachi, caminado por el sendero de piedras del lago artificial, canturreando alegremente sin mirar atrás, su vestido amarillo, su cabello revoloteando con el viento… e Itachi mirándola, solo observando incluso después de que ella se hubiese ido, extrañándola aunque apenas se habían despedido.

Aquella escena había hecho cortocircuito su cerebro, le había robado la racionalidad en el estúpido deseo de que Sasuke le observara de _esa_ manera. Pero confesar su amor solo le había roto el corazón.

Itachi y Sasuke no eran iguales, Izumi y ella tampoco. ¿Por qué había esperado entonces que Izumi fallara también? Era una persona horrible, _horrible_.

Con una inusitada tristeza observó a los recién casados tomándose las fotografías correspondientes. La familia de ambos estaba feliz, incluso Fugaku parecía más relajado, y Shisui… Shisui sonreía mucho, con tanta alegría que era casi dolorosa de contemplar.

" _Un día simplemente se cansó y se fue. Vivir con las expectativas de otros es insoportable, a Obito lo destruyó y nunca lo noté. Yo era un niño pero era su hermano, debí notarlo. Cuando finalmente comprendí… me dije que nunca sucedería de nuevo, por eso cuidé a Itachi como si fuese mi propio hermano. Es un poco hosco y cerrado pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo"._

De pronto se sintió más miserable que antes, aunque era una miseria distinta que no nacía de la culpa. Miró a Itachi de reojo y por alguna razón lo odió un poco, y aun así…

—Tienes que ser feliz —susurró.

.

.

.

.

.

Una promesa.

La razón por la que Itachi e Izumi se casaban antes de iniciar su último año de universidad era una promesa. Shisui se había sorprendido gratamente cuando Itachi le dio la noticia, nunca estuvo seguro de a qué acuerdo llegarían cuando se acercara el momento en que Izumi partiera a Estados Unidos.

Ella llevaba años esperando por cumplir el sueño que compartió con su padre antes de que este falleciera. Y en su mente jamás pasó dejar ir esa ambición, ni siquiera por el amor que sentía por Itachi.

" _¿Le pedirás que te acompañe?", preguntó la tarde en la que ella le explicó su sueño._

" _Itachi-kun es el hijo mayor de Fugaku-san, esperan muchas cosas de él. No puedo decirle que abandone sus deberes por mí". La respuesta sincera y objetiva de la adolescente le había hecho sonreír con resignación._

_Seguro que había más de una razón por la que Itachi se sentía atraído por ella aunque no quería reconocerlo. No solo era su inteligencia y astucia, era también su pasión y respeto a sus propios ideales y a la de otros._

" _¿Y si esos deberes no lo hacen feliz?", inquirió con seriedad, recordando el rostro atormentado de su hermano. Fugaku exigía mucho de Itachi, especialmente por las lenguas venenosas de las otras ramas de la familia y los accionistas._

" _Él debe decidir lo que desee, ya sea sueños, ya sea deber. No puedo tomar decisiones en su nombre, no sería justo"._

" _A veces eres demasiado desapegada…", dijo, aunque no fue una crítica. Izumi tenía esa bizarra virtud. "Otra persona sería más egoísta"._

" _En primer lugar, Itachi-kun aún no me ha dado una respuesta. Quizá me rechace". Shisui bufó por las palabras de la chica. Era imposible que sucediera eso pero no podía culparla por sentirse insegura, no con las señales contradictorias que Itachi emitía todo el tiempo. "Y si todo resulta bien, nada dice que lo nuestro dure. Las personas nunca se conocen del todo, si iniciamos una relación nuestras personalidades pueden chocar, para cuando llegue el momento de irme quizá toda emoción haya muerto"._

" _O quizá no", señaló astutamente._

" _O quizá no", aceptó ella, cabizbaja. Arrastró los pies sobre la grama, columpiándose con melancolía. "Papá tenía grandes sueños y mamá decidió ayudarlo a cumplirlos, abandonó muchas cosas y oportunidades por él, porque lo amaba mucho. Y cuando papá murió…". La voz de Izumi se convirtió en un suspiro pesaroso. "… fue como si ella hubiese muerto también. Se limitó a sobrevivir por mí, Shisui, pero no tenía nada más, nada para sí misma. Los afectos son ataduras preciosas pero también peligrosas". Ella se irguió y lo miró con contrariedad, como si esperaba encontrar incredulidad o condescendencia por esa visión. Shisui, no obstante, la escuchaba de forma atenta. "La vida no está asegurada, si en algún momento morimos no quiero que el amor sea una atadura dolorosa que trunque nuestro futuro. Si Itachi se va quiero ser capaz de continuar con mi vida, si yo me voy quiero que él también siga, que ame a otra persona, que tenga objetivos por los cuales luchar. Y eso no será posible si le pido que me siga o si yo renuncio a mis sueños para quedarme a su lado"._

Había muchas formas de demostrar un amor incondicional, eso era seguro. Shisui llegó a aquella conclusión al observarlos sonreírse como si no hubiese nada más alrededor. Izumi quiso romper la relación para que no tuviesen arrepentimientos ni dificultades, Itachi en cambio decidió que casarse era su modo de asegurarle su amor a pesar de que ambos tomaran rutas distintas por algún tiempo. Eran tan desinteresados que una parte de él se preguntó si eso no sería un problema en el futuro. El amor necesitaba un poco de egoísmo, lo justo y necesario para que no muriera en el proceso.

Bueno, él estaría para ellos si eso pasaba. ¿Quién más los regañaría si se dejaban llevar demasiado por su altruismo inútil? Seguro que Sasuke no, pensó esbozando una sonrisa burlona cuando dirigió una mirada a la mesa de la familia del novio. Su pequeño primo seguía luciendo como un gato erizado, bebiendo de las copas de vino que le entregaban los meseros como si eso pudiese hacerle olvidar el ambiente festivo.

En otra ocasión Shisui habría aprovechado para burlarse de él, siempre era divertido molestarlo. Lamentablemente, tal pasatiempo tenía que posponerse… indefinidamente.

—Parece bastante miserable. —Izumi se había acercado en silencio, dejando a Itachi a unos metros saludando a los socios de su padre. Por primera vez desde que empezó la ceremonia un halo de tristeza hundía su felicidad.

—Es miserable porque quiere —contestó Shisui con un rastro de irritación. Molestar a Sasuke era divertido, que su actitud pedante dañara la felicidad de Izumi e Itachi no lo era—. Crecerá en algún momento… espero.

Como si notara la atención, Sasuke giró, dirigiendo una mirada brusca en su dirección. Izumi soltó una risa débil y extrañada.

—Te odia tanto como a mí —murmuró. Estaba acostumbrada al desprecio de Sasuke, pero no entendía porque de un día para otro concentró tal emoción también en Shisui.

—No te odia —desestimó él, manteniendo la mirada de su primo sin vacilación. En algún momento tendría que cansarse o avergonzarse… lo primero que sucediera. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

" _Sasuke, vas a hacerme un agujero en la cabeza", dijo ociosamente un día después de que hubiese sido descubierto junto a Sakura._

_En la salita Itachi e Izumi miraban los diferentes menús ofrecidos para el banquete, algo que consideraron lo suficientemente importante para pedir su opinión. Shisui se sentía bastante insolente por alguna razón infantil, pero estaba lejos de ceder a la ira de su primo. Le sonrió con sorna sin importarle en lo más mínimo que dijese algo de más._

_Sasuke, de pie en la entrada de la sala, apretó la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza como si deseara golpearlo. Afortunadamente se fue sin causar más alboroto._

" _¿Qué le pasa?", exigió Itachi al instante._

" _Nada", aseguró volviendo su atención a los menús. "Lo superará", añadió sin parecer preocupado. Estar rabioso era problema de Sasuke, no el suyo._

—¿Realmente no me dirás que le hiciste? —Preguntó Izumi en voz baja, devolviéndolo al presente—. No es normal que te tenga tanto rencor.

—Sasuke vive para sentir rencor —se mofó Shisui, abandonando el duelo de miradas.

—Solo tiene dieciséis años.

La misma edad que Sakura. Shisui hizo una mueca al recordar la dolorosa juventud de su… ¿amante? Esa era la palabra que Ino Yamanaka adoraba usar para ellos.

" _¿Estamos en una relación?"._

—¿Shisui?

Parpadeó.

" _Me gustas"._

—No es el día ni el momento para hablar de rencor —dijo, alzando un brazo de forma galante—. Itachi no perdonará que lo dejemos solo demasiado tiempo.

Izumi dudó un segundo, luego se rindió y aceptó el gesto, apoyándose en él para regresar a los brazos de su esposo. Fugaku aprovechó el momento para presentarle formalmente a Hanabi Hyuga. Los asuntos de la empresa nunca abandonaban realmente la mente del presidente de las empresas Uchiha, y aunque Shisui podría molestarse comprendía bien que ese era el mundo al que pertenecía. No solo era el talento lo que mantenía a flote las riquezas que ostentaban, también lo eran las conexiones. Además, era preferible que su tío lo hostigara, ese día Itachi merecía un respiro.

Los Senju encabezaban la industria farmacéutica, los Hyuga tenían para sí el sector bancario, además de importantes acciones en distintos rubros: minería, relojería y joyería, perfumes, etc. Y algún día Hanabi Hyuga heredaría todo, lo que la posicionaba en un lugar bastante alto e importante a pesar de su juventud.

Shisui pensó que el kimono tradicional que portaba (al igual que el resto de su familia) prácticamente gritaba "superioridad". Los Hyuga eran bastante conocidos por su arrogancia y orgullo, más que los Uchiha y eso era decir mucho. Era más común aceptar la moda occidental, pero los Hyuga se negaban a contaminarse con la frivolidad del resto. Destacaban, no obstante, y eso era algo a tomar en cuenta.

La breve presentación no fue suficiente para formarse una extensa opinión sobre Hanabi Hyuga, sin embargo entendió finalmente porque Hinata Hyuga, la primogénita de Hiashi, había sido apartada sin piedad de la sucesión o cualquier relación con los negocios Hyuga. Su tímida y reacia personalidad no la llevaría a ningún lado dentro del mundo empresarial, sería pisoteada, mancillada y olvidada sin esperanzas.

—¿Qué opinas? —Itachi preguntó cuándo los Hyuga se alejaron en una procesión casi ceremonial. Había mantenido una distancia prudente y cortés durante la conversación, aunque eso no significaba que no tenía interés.

—Es una niña cuidadosa —reconoció, dejando que su mirada continuaran sobre la estilizada figura de Hanabi Hyuga. Demasiado despierta, demasiado cautelosa para su propio bien o el de sus futuros socios—. Me recuerda un poco a ti… en serio ¿Por qué los niños no pueden comportarse como niños?

—¿No eres tú el que se queja de que Sasuke es muy infantil? —Itachi formó una tenue sonrisa en su boca.

—Eso es diferente. Es malcriado —gruñó—. Aunque admito que me hubiese gustado que tú fueses un poco más enojón a esa edad.

—No lo habrías soportado.

—Quizá tengas razón —concedió, olvidando el tema de los Hyuga y observándolo de reojo—, a veces tengo ganas de estrangular a tu hermano.

—Solo tiene dieciséis años —se disculpó con humildad.

—Izumi dijo lo mismo. Y lo sé. —Se frotó el cuello con un sentimiento de desazón cada vez que le recordaban la edad de Sasuke y por ende la de Sakura—. La adolescencia es una mierda.

Itachi enarcó las cejas, un poco pasmado ante su irritación.

—¿Estás molesto por algo?

—No —respondió al instante, demasiado rápido para que sonase sincero. Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron con sospecha, Shisui se adelantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de que pudiese decir algo más—. Es suficiente, ¿Por qué Izumi y tú no pueden dejar de estar pendientes del resto del mundo solo por hoy? Esta es tu boda, hombre.

Itachi se hundió bajo las palabras que dijo Shisui, con una mezcla de culpabilidad y vergüenza, una emoción que rara vez exponía. Casi había olvidado la emoción desconcertante en su estómago desde que la ceremonia había comenzado. Tenía cabeza un poco más despejada pero el joven reconocía que su primo tenía toda la razón. Le había pedido matrimonio a Izumi por una razón, una promesa, al menos ese día podía dedicárselo solo a ella.

—Está bien, pero… ¿sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no? —preguntó solo para asegurarse.

—Lo sé. —Shisui dibujó una sonrisa sincera.

—En cualquier momento…

—Itachi —regañó.

Él ahogó un suspiro, contentándose con esbozar un gesto de aceptación. Le dirigió una última mirada preocupada y regresó con Izumi.

Los pensamientos de Shisui eran una revolución desde hace mucho, más concretamente desde el momento en que aceptó a Sakura Haruno en su vida, aunque no podía decirle eso a Itachi. Era bueno para escuchar a la gente, quizá para aconsejar pero nunca para hablar de sí mismo. Ni siquiera sabía que podía decir. Cuando miraba en retrospectiva y recordaba la noche en la que Sakura acudió al laboratorio, embriagada por su corazón roto y la pasión, se decía que había cometido un grave error.

Ella estaba desahogándose, reprimiendo el dolor con atracción, eventualmente despertaría de ese torrente de emociones y dejaría de buscarlo. Ese había sido un pensamiento muy tonto. Había aceptado su compañía para satisfacer su propia soledad también, sus relaciones nunca habían tenido un buen final, y si ambos solo buscaban autosatisfacción no iban a lastimarse demasiado.

Pero Sakura solo tenía quince años cuando fue rechazada por Sasuke, era demasiado joven para entender su línea de pensamiento. Demasiado joven para comprender que había una forma más sana de recuperarse, si Shisui hubiese sido un poco más maduro la habría enviado lejos en vez de atarla a él.

" _Me gustas"._

" _También me gustas"._

Gustar… era una palabra tan infantil, sencilla y tierna a la vez. Ejemplificaba la ingenuidad de Sakura como una bofetada. Se había dejado llevar al responderle de la misma manera, con esa dosis de candidez que él ya no poseía. Aunque le habría gustado poder disfrutar esa conclusión, simplemente no podía evitar pensar que quizá le había quitado la capacidad de elección aquel día. No era reconfortante imaginar que evitó que tomara otros caminos solo por su juicio inmaduro. Era el primer hombre con el que ella tenía una _relación_ , no conocía nada más, no podía asegurar que Sakura no terminara arrepintiéndose de no haber experimentado más sobre el amor.

Shisui tenía claro que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, no era tan ciego para negar que quería de Sakura mucho más de lo que tenían. Pero ¿era lo correcto?

Por el rabillo del ojo captó un destello de color rosa. Los Namikaze se acercaban junto a Ino y Sakura para felicitar a Izumi e Itachi.

Se irguió de forma inconsciente, fijando su atención sobre ella con un aire de vacilación y anhelo. No la había visto demasiado en esos cuatro meses, la confesión mutua los había alejado inconscientemente, ella dejó de buscarlo y él no hizo mucho para revertir la situación, esperando que el tiempo ayudara a centrarlos.

Cuando ella miró brevemente en su dirección, Shisui procesó algo que hizo que las dudas que tanto lo atormentaban llegaran a su fin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura huyó de la escena en cuanto los flashes terminaron. Le farfulló una excusa inentendible a Ino y se refugió en la larga mesa de aperitivos y bebidas, tomando la primera copa que encontró en el camino. La piel le hormigueaba allí donde Shisui había posado sus ojos, y tenía los labios secos, un extraño y corrosivo anhelo retorciéndose en su estómago.

No se sorprendió cuando Shisui llegó poco después, sonriendo con esa curva en su boca que tanto la atraía, pero Sakura no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para devolver el gesto, ni siquiera para avergonzarse. El cosquilleo en su vientre se hizo más fuerte y avanzó un paso de forma inconsciente, intentando acortar la distancia y aferrarse a él.

—Si haces eso tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones —señaló Shisui arrastrando las palabras, adivinando correctamente sus pensamientos. A pesar de lo dicho, él alzó una mano y la acarició tentativamente. Sus dedos hicieron un tumultuoso camino desde la mejilla, arrastrándose con deliberada lentitud hasta el cuello de Sakura—. Está empezando a ser fastidioso… —añadió más para sí mismo que para ella.

Sakura no tuvo el valor de preguntarle qué era lo que lo fastidiaba: si lidiar con el secretismo de su relación, o la relación en sí. La tristeza que sentía bailoteaba peligrosamente con el deseo mientras los dedos de Shisui persistían contra su piel.

—Estás… muy linda —elogió él con suavidad, mirándola con tanta fijeza que su cuerpo ardía por él.

Desvió la mirada a un costado con las mejillas encendidas.

—Naruto ya me dijo eso —rebatió, una mezcla de frustración y decepción en su voz.

—Oh —Shisui ladeó la cabeza, estrechando los ojos—. ¿Así que…?

—Así que debes decirme otra cosa —exigió de forma débil, sintiéndose patética por su actuar infantil.

Shisui soltó una carcajada baja, lo que la hizo avergonzarse más.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente?

—Tú…

—Es curioso —interrumpió. Sakura volvió su mirada a él con reticencia. Shisui la observaba de forma extraña—, no recuerdo haberte visto usando algo rosa desde el día en que corriste lejos de Sasuke.

Era más que una simple observación. Sakura pensó de nuevo en los días que había pasado en la mansión Uchiha jugando con Naruto y Sasuke, en los vestidos y lazos rosas, y lo comparó con los días posteriores a la confesión fallida: en su cabello corto, en su ropa de colores neutros u opacos. Por supuesto que no solo Ino notaría ese detalle. De pronto, fue más consciente que nunca que realmente dejar de usar el color rosado sí había sido algo importante, había significado un amor sin esperanzas, un corazón roto, un recuerdo doloroso. Pero ya no más.

Parpadeó tímidamente. Shisui dejó caer su mano, aunque Sakura aun podía sentir su tacto con tanta claridad que era como si siguiese acariciándola.

—¿Te… molesta? —preguntó con leve temor.

—¿Molestarme? —Shisui repitió lentamente—. ¿Crees que me molesta? —preguntó con un matiz oscuro y plácido a la vez, atrapando su mirada para luego, una vez asegurada su atención, observar cada curva de su cuerpo más del tiempo del considerado educado, haciéndola estremecer.

No hubo palabras pero Sakura obtuvo la respuesta que tanto deseaba.

El tiempo había tenido un efecto peligroso en su amorío informal sin lugar a dudas. Era como si hubiesen olvidado que estaban en un lugar público, afortunadamente para ellos los invitados dispersos a lo largo del local los ocultaban con sutileza. Pocos notaron su intercambio, Ino con interés, Sasuke con irritación, pero ninguno los delató.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peleé tanto con este capítulo que es un poco risible que sea tan corto, esperaba escribir sobre Ino y Naruto, incluso darle un poco más de espacio a Izumi e Itachi pero no se pudo XD. Espero arreglar eso en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Por si las dudas: Naruto no sabe de la relación de Shisui y Sakura, estaba inconsciente, y Sasuke e Ino no le dijeron nada. Sobre lo que ellos piensan sobre esta relación se verá también en los posteriores capítulos.
> 
> Si desean comentar estaré agradecida.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
